


Snape plus Apple equals "Snapple"

by SecretIdentitiesAreRatherSwell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape, Bullying, Grand Delusions, Luck. Lots and lots of it, M/M, Obsession, Possessiveness, Refrences Galore, Sexual Harassment, alternative universe, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretIdentitiesAreRatherSwell/pseuds/SecretIdentitiesAreRatherSwell
Summary: The life of a normal boy is hindered by something coming up on the horizon. Hopefully whatever it is, he can find the strength through the support he has in himself and those who love him to get through it.





	1. Chapter 1

There once was a boy, who was born to a small yet happy family. The mother after having had unfortunate complications during her pregnancy, was told never to have another child lest she wished for an early grave. The father, dreaming of a large family would have to be content with his one and only child, and as such they lived together in their quiet little farm in the middle of the quaint yet unpredictably weathered English countryside, until such time as the boy was of age for school. 

The boy's name was Severus Snape.

Severus would effectively grow up in a lower middle income setting, though his life was simple, it was happy, with both of his parents being more than he could ever ask for. Yes there were no other children for him to play with for kilometres around, however this did not deter him from using his imagination, which was inspired by the simple ideal lifestyle he was growing up in, to formulate new ways of satiating the ever monotonous boredom that a child of seven years old would be forced to endure. 

Nonetheless, he found himself one day looking at an odd sight, he had met a girl, and not just any girl, but a red-haired, crying, damsel in distress like girl, you know, like the ones in one of those cliché story books his mother used to read to him as a child with the pictures? Yeah, she looked similar to that. Except instead of wearing a dress, she was wearing pants and was sitting by the giant tree by the pond that he would go exploring for frogs and fish. He never understood why it made his father happy when he brought home frogs, but apparently he would sell them to the French at a premium and the more he brought back, the more lollies he was awarded, but that was beside the point. He was looking at a girl who was crying at a place he would frequent, and she was his age, so given his experience with kids his age, which was effectively none, he asked.

"Are you a ghost?" 

Confused, the girl stopped crying and stated, "Uh, no? Why?"

"It's just I'm the only child for kilometres around, so if you're here alone that must either mean you're an apparition caused by some sort of horrific trauma, or you were abandoned by your family and left to die." He stated. His outlook on life tended to be influenced ever so easily by whatever literature he'd been reading you see, since he's quite an avid reader, however he had recently discovered his mother's old collection of supernatural mystery novels. As young as he was impressionable, he was also incredibly intelligent for his age.

"Or I could have just recently moved into another farm up the road somewhere and am crying because I'm so new that I lost my way and ended up here." She offered as a more reasonable explanation.

"That too."  
"My name is Severus, Severus Snape. What's yours?" Severus stated.

"Well Severus Snape, I'd say it's a pleasure to have met you, however I'm very much in distress over being lost, I don't wish to bring worry to my family, moving here was enough of a stress for them already." She stated.

Still not knowing her name he offered, "Well, I am a local of the region, perhaps I can be of assistance, afterall when somebody cries, it is the duty of those able to help."

"Let me guess, The Millennial and I: How to keep up with the ever growing need for political correctness in our modern society?" She asked.

"Wait, there's a book about that?!" He exclaimed.

"No, however my grandfather does tend to complain about millennials a lot, so I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it existed with him as the author." She chuckled.  
"My name is Lily by the way, Lily Evans." She finally answered.

"Well Ms. Evans, where is it exactly do you live?" He asked.

"A place called the Pembelton Estate." She replied.

Pembelton? The same Pembelton that owned the largest farm in the local Borough? I mean he wasn't the wealthiest man in the region, but the size of his land wasn't anything to sneeze at, his estate however had to be cut up and sold due to his passing away and not having any heirs, so the Government must have taken it and sold it off in smaller pieces to gain more wealth. I mean he supposed the National Health Service had to be funded somehow.

"Yes, I'm aware of it, it's literally just past those thick patch of old wood forest trees." He said pointing towards the nearby woodland area.

"I tried that, however the forest is rather disorienting, and no matter how many times I tried, I always came back to this tree by the pond." She sighed.

"That's because there are landmarks you have to follow that aren't as apparent as the marked route that I assume you've been following all this time. Here, I'll lead the way." He said as he started marching through the woodland, telling her to come and follow.

After about fifteen or so minutes they arrived at her home, it was an upper middle class home, however was somewhat of a small mansion when compared to Severus' own home. As thanks, Lily decided to invite Severus over for afternoon tea and introduce him to her family, starting with her mother, father, and finally younger sister.

"Hello, my name is Severus and I'm the boy who lives on the small farm beyond the woods, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

Lily's mother in turn stated, "My, such a polite young boy. I would like to meet your family too one day, though one preferably later down the week as me and my husband are still pretty busy moving into this lovely new home of ours, however I'm sure the girls would love to play with you." She answered with a polite smile before heading back to arranging the interior of the house.

And that was the first time that Severus ever met Lily, and how they would eventually form a bond that would cement their status as 'Best Friends' later down the track.


	2. Chapter 2

As the years passed with Severus and Lily spending much of their childhood time together by the tree next to the pond where they first met, their families came to finally meet and form good relations of their own, based on the level of friendship that their respective child had to one another.

Lily and Severus would never really fight, and whenever they did, it was about something so petty that they would get back together the next day and forgive one another for whatever the disagreement was ever about.  
However, time finally came for them to pursue a proper education outside of their homeschooling setting, as this was how they were both being educated up until now, given the fact that they were so far out in the country. 

With that in mind it was decided that they would be both sent off to boarding school, however given their close relationship, both their respective parents didn't have the heart to separate them, so they sent them to the only co-ed boarding school that offered a scholarship to those gifted enough to earn it, Hogwarts.

Given Severus' knack for reading and curiosity, he was deemed to have an excellent mind, capable of understanding many a complicated matter, so he was easily able to enter Hogwarts. As for Lily, despite being brilliant in her own way, she was more Emotionally Intelligent if anything, so her parents just paid the full tuition, given that they could afford it anyway.

So here they were on a train heading north to Scotchland, oh I'm sorry, I meant Scotland, yeah old English rivalries with the Scots die hard. But in all seriousness they were both excited as it was to be a test of their independence and if they can really truly finally be considered adults in practice as they saw themselves, with all the responsibilities, freedoms, and most of all, unlimited amounts of sugar, that only an adult can freely enjoy.

They found this cozy little compartment for themselves in the middle of the fifth carriage of the impressive twenty carriage train full of students bound for the school, however no sooner had they been settled for the full day trip, when the compartment door suddenly opened to reveal three unruly looking boys. One wore glasses with brown hair, messy from what Severus could assume was roughhousing with the next boy who had a somewhat similar appearance to Severus in that they both had rather long black hair and dark brown eyes which appeared black at a distance without light, however also had messy hair as the brown haired boy. The third boy just stood there quietly smiling and politely introducing himself, while apologising for the conduct of his friends.

"I'm sorry for our rudeness, or rather theirs, however the other compartments are full, and we noticed that this one seemed spacious enough to accomodate three more, is that alright?" He asked.

Severus, being annoyed at the other two, was surprised at the politeness of the third, so he gave Lily a look that signified to allow them to enter, she in turn willingly obliged.

"Yes, that's fine." Severus said.

"Thank you, my name is Remus Lupin, while the one with glasse-"  
"James Potter, charmed I'm sure." James interrupted.

Severus internally rolled his eyes, he was starting to regret his decision.

"While the devilishly handsome moi, goes by the name Sirius Black, and you two pretties are?" He asked in a rather arrogantly suave manner.

"We're the 'not interested in you' twins." Severus answered with a smug smile.

Something twinkled in Sirius', James', and Remus' eyes for a split second before James replied.

"Aw, no need to be all angry, we're nice, honest, we're just really excited about finally having a semblance of independence from our families to prove to them and to ourselves that we can become true responsible adults." He said in a smug matter-of-fact way.

Well gosh darn, Severus and Lily had the exact same viewpoint, Severus supposed that he was in good company afterall, oh how he'll regret thinking such a thought later down the line...

 

As the train ride continued, they started talking about the school itself, and how the school was divided into four different houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, from what Severus gathered, all three of the boys wanted to be in Gryffindor, while they also hated Slytherin, however he also noticed that you were assigned your houses randomly to maintain a sense of fairness among the share of skill sets the different houses had over one another.

Given this information, it was quite a bit of a shock, when the five of them arrived at Hogwarts later that evening, that they were told to draw a piece of paper from a 'sorting hat' which would tell them what house they were supposed to be in, to his shock Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius all got Gryffindor, now what are the odds of that? While he seemed to draw the short stick and was the only one on Slytherin in the group. From that point on, Severus would notice how the twinkle he first saw in the three boys earlier in the train when he sarcastically answered back at Sirius would become more commonplace.

Later after dinner, Severus decided to give Lily a hug goodnight before heading for his own dormitory room, he also tried saying goodnight to James, Sirius, and Remus, but the only one to acknowledge him was Remus, and even then it was just a small smile and a polite nod, 'Okay, that's weird.' he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was supposed to be having the time of his life... So why was he running from the 'Marauders', or the group that James, Sirius, and Remus liked to call themselves nowadays, in the middle of the night?

Well, you see in the many years that Lily and Severus had known each other, Lily had discovered an absolutely terrible weakness that her best friend had. He was extremely ticklish. The Marauders, secretly listening in on his conversations with Lily whenever it was his turn to tell her goodnight at their dormitory rooms, discovered this fact when Lily decided to have a bit of a tickle fight with Severus over him saying something snarky again. As such they planned for a way to get him to laugh uncontrollably as a major prank in the middle of the class of the most strict teacher at Hogwarts, Ms. McGonigal. When this ended up backfiring which landed the three of them in detention for a week, a new plan was devised to tickle him until they got him to do whatever they wanted him to do. In this case they wanted him to say things to a waiting old video camera that would probably get him in trouble if ever made public and as such use that as blackmail for whatever they wanted him to do in the future.

So they prepared. After about several weeks of planning, they finally had everything ready, Remus would lure Severus by asking him to help him with something, while Sirius would come up from behind and cover his mouth to muffle his screaming, James would come from the corner and lift his legs, while Remus would lead them to the nearby supply closet by the gymnasium, it was fool proof.

Mind you, it had been approximately four or so months since they all first met at the train, and ever since Severus was made into a Slytherin, the Marauders' conduct towards him had become more unpleasant to say the least. James and Sirius would try to find every opportunity they could get to have the Slytherin alone and would teasingly ask him about his day. At first The Slytherin would cooperate and ask them about their day too in a polite manner, however as time went on, their touches started to evolve, from nonexistent, to friendly, to playful, up to now downright uncomfortable, with Potter and Black even literally carrying him around like a sack of potatoes at one point. All the while Remus would just stand by and watch, though it seemed them carrying him around like a sack of potatoes around the school made Remus notice the sheer humiliation that Severus was experiencing.

Now, as Severus was studying in the school library late at night since it was a weekend and he was particularly engrossed about a book on the almost magical qualities that fertiliser potions had on crops, you know to help his father use more cost effective fertilisers that would increase their crop production but also had minimal impact on the environment and all those sorts of things, he noticed that Remus wanted to talk with him alone. He was more than happy to oblige given that Remus was in fact relatively polite and sweet compared to the other two, however seemed a bit... What's the word? 'Restrained'? When dealing with the escalating nonsense that his friends were inflicting on him. 

Nevertheless, he believed that he could trust Remus and as such followed him out when he came in to ask him a question. As they continued to discuss about an assignment they were recently given in one of their classes together, out of nowhere Severus felt a hand cover his mouth, and obviously in shock he tried to scream and struggled. He then noticed that Potter had come out of a hidden corner and began to grab at his legs, thinking quickly he decided to knee him on the jaw. This stunned the Gryffindor, while simultaneously shocking the person muffling his now annoyed whines. In the confusion, he head butted whoever was gagging him and this in turn caused the hand to disappear from his mouth, which in turn allowed him to turn around and see who it was who tried to gag him. He wasn't surprised to see Black, however Severus did feel surprised overall, not from the actions of the two ignoramuses, but from Remus, someone he considered at the very least a decent acquaintance.

Without looking back Severus ran for it, he quickly tried to get back to his dormitory room, knowing that he would be safe there, allowing him to wonder what exactly they could have dane to him had he not fought back at all. He would shiver at the thought. However right now, his main priority was to escape. He had noticed shortly after he started running that there were footsteps behind him. Deciding to look back while running, which he subconsciously knew was never a good idea due to all the horror movies he's seen at the Evan's household, he saw the three of them fast approaching. In his panic he tried running faster, only to tumble a little bit and fall on the floor. Mumbling some of the most fruity things a Pirate from the Caribbean would generally hear, he tried getting up. Unfortunately just as he was about to, he felt a foot step on his back and push him down to the floor. This caused his chest to slam a bit painfully to the floor and for him to remain trapped underneath whoever it was that was stepping on him. Upon looking he found that it was Potter who was keeping him in place, while Black was grabbing at his arms and pushing them together, as he took off his belt and used it as rudimentary rope to bind Severus down.

Despite his struggles Severus' arms were now tied above his head to a sturdy pipe running across the ceiling of the gymnasium supply closet, he was also gagged with a handkerchief from Potter's pocket while he was being forcibly transported here, and as such it was only now that he was being relieved of the gag. 'Hopefully that was freshly washed and that he didn't blow his disgusting nose into it.' He thought to himself. Luckily for him it was brand new, though it's still a handkerchief, he did not know where it had been. Nevertheless now that he was here with his tormentors he couldn't help but glare intensely at Remus for betraying his trust like that, he learned from this experience never to trust anyone outside of Lily after Lupins' betrayal.

Lupin for his part felt guilty and was having second thoughts about the whole prank. However, he didn't have the heart to go against the only friends he'd made thus far, his line of thinking seemed to be that two friends were better than one. 

And so, here was Severus, tied up and alone with three people who seemed to have malicious intent, what's a boy to do? 

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Well you see, we don't like Slytherin folks like you constantly invading Gryffindor privacy." Potter said.

"And we certainly hate it when one of ours has to go to your smelly ole' dorm to give you a wittle 'goodnight kiss'." Black said, referring to the nightly tradition of Lily and Severus alternately going to the dorms of each other to say goodnight to one another.

"Okay, let me stop you right there, I've known Lily for most of my cognitively functioning life, so BACK. OFF. We've literally done nothing to you, heck I've only ever started ignoring you two dunder heads when you started carrying me around like a Kyrgystani woman being kidnapped to be forcibly married to her suitor." (Note Kids: This is an actual thing that happens in the real World country of Kyrgystan, so be thankful you're not from there.) He said in an exasperated and annoyed tone that flaunted his intellectual capacity.

And again, there was that twinkle in their eyes that Severus knew just spelled trouble. But he carried on.

"Also, weren't you the ones who had to lure me out just to get me in this position? I mean come on, what a joke. Wasn't one of the words in your house dormitory motto 'fairness'? How is three against one 'fair'? Heck, by your actions, I should be the one in Gryffindor and you the ones in Slytherin." He said with a smug smile.

Oh, that did it.

Before Severus knew what was going on, Potter stepped closer to his front, Black behind him, and Lupin close by, held an old recording device he'd found from the old supply closet of the media club. Severus for his part felt his smug smile fade away as he was grossly aware of the relatively larger boys, hopefully he would soon grow into a bigger boy relative to them eventually, behind and in front of him seemingly readying themselves to do what it was they were planning to do. 

And then, a jolt. He felt four hands simultaneously grab at his tickle spots. And from there he felt himself scream in laughter, but not the good kind of laughter, no the bad kind, probably the same type of laughter that American soldiers use on prisoners in Guantanamo Bay as a means of torture, you know, that kind of laughter. It was painful.

"HAHAHAHAHA STOP- HAHAHAHAHA PLEASE!!!" He gulped in between breaths.

"Not until you take back what you said about us being Slytherins." Black responded.

"HAHAHAHA OKAY- HAHAHAHAHA OKAY- HAHAHAHAHA I TAKE IT BACK- HAHAHAHAHAHA I TAKE IT BACK!!!!" He yelled.

The tickling stopped, however as soon as it did, Potter and Black saw something quite incredible, Severus having been a farmer's child growing up, knew how to deal with animals and liked to swing on a tire swing that he and Lily built at the tree next to the pond where he grew up. Why is this information relevant? Well...

One day when he was around nine, he and Lily were walking to their normal hang out, when a rather scary looking large goose started to chase Lily and only Lily for some strange reason. Severus, thinking on his feet, quite literally if I might add, kicked at the goose from behind, this in turn sent the goose flying off away from Lily and scaring it enough to make sure it wouldn't come back, which it never did.

In this present case, Severus using his tied up arms as leverage, thanks to the skills he gained from swinging all the time, pulled himself up, making both his feet airborne, this in turn allowed him to kick both of the boys, who had moved just within striking distance in front of him, in a place where boys should never be kicked unless you want them to yodel. In the meantime, the force of the double kick to their boy parts had caused extra stress on the old pipe Severus was tied to, which caused it to break thus freeing him from it. The old pipe apparently was an old water pipe that supplied warm water to the Gryffindor dormitories. Unfortunately for the Gryffindors, winter in Scotland and no warm water didn't mix. This in turn gave Severus all the distraction he needed to escape, but before doing so, as the other two numb skulls were panicking over the damage they were witnessing, and of-course the pain they were in, he turned back and said.

"When I said I took it back, I meant I take back ever saying anything nice to you. Also, by the looks of it, the Slytherin culture runs deep within your roots, I wonder if your parents would actually be Slytherins if they'd ever gone here?" He smugly replied, knowing full well the sorting was just the luck of the draw, but he wanted to rub salt in the wound and what not.

He also looked at Lupin, and finally saw that he was recording all of this happening. Severus finally got the word he was trying to think of earlier. 

"Coward." He said as he briefly glared and ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

The tickling prank disaster backfired terribly on the Marauders. Not only had their target gotten away, but they also didn't get the material they wanted. Instead they recorded Snape acting like a real bad-ass while simultaneously making the entire Gryffindors lives miserable, without even trying to. To say that wasn't impressive would be an absolute lie. By the next day, the entire Gryffindor dormitory had no choice but to use freezing cold water, this meant that the Marauders were in an especially miserable mood, not only that but now due to the flooding caused by the broken pipe in the gymnasium's old supply closet, the gymnasium was also flooded, making it out of commission for the next few months, meaning that during the winter, all sports events were cancelled. Potter, Black, and surprisingly, Lupin enjoyed doing sports so this was really turning out to be a bad start for the day.

Severus woke up to knocking on his door, he didn't want to answer it, fearing it might be one of the Marauders after the events of the night before, however he significantly relaxed after hearing Lily's voice on the other side.

"Hey. You. My dormitory showers are freezing, may I pwetty pwease use yours?" She said with her begging for food as a cat face.

"Good morning to you too, yeah sure go on right ahead, though check to see if we also have any warm water, because if you're out, then I might be out as-well." He said dazedly, being just freshly awoken up.

"Yup, you have the good stuff, I'll just quickl-" She paused and looked at Severus' exposed right wrist as he was pulling away at some loose strands of his hair that fell on his face.

"What?" He said as he looked to where she was looking.

"Severus Taumatawhakatangihangakoauoautamateaturipukakapikimaungahoronukupokaiwhenuakitanatahu Snape, are those rope marks I see on your wrist?" She said in a childish, yet concerned way.

"First of all, that's not my middle name, since I have none, also you learn how to pronounce the longest name of any human settlement in the entire World, and you choose the one in New Zealand as opposed to the one closer to home, i.e. that weird town in Wales?" He said trying to deflect.

"Well to be fair it sounds foreig-, wait a second, I know you way too well, you're not getting away from my question that easily." She said with passion.

"Sigh... Fine, if you must know, the Marauders tied me up last night and tried to tickle me to death." He admitted.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know, Lupin asked me to help him with something, and then Potter and Black just grabbed me, and it all went downhill from there." He explained.

"Oh Sev, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Apart from having scratches on my wrist for cutting the belt tying me up last night, I'm fine, you should be more worried about them, than me." He admitted in a smug manner.

"Goose kick?" She asked.

"Simultaneous double goose kick." He proudly answered.

"Oooo Sev, that's an entirely new move isn't it?" She asked.

"Well, more like a combination of the old move with some added steps." He smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're safe." She said.  
"However, I'm gonna have to give them a piece of my mind, no one ever hurts my best friend... But me, since I have a monopoly in that department." She sarcastically added.

"Gee, thanks, good to know I have someone to lean on, Ayn Rand." He said poking his tongue out at her.

"You better believe it baby." She said in a sly voice.  
"Anyway, I need that shower now so if you don't mind..." She said while shooing him away.

The Marauders used up most of their Sunday cranky, some of the Gryffindors who made friends with the other school dormitories were walking around just fine since they were able to use their showers while the warm water was being fixed. The Marauders however didn't have such connections, so their anger over Severus' defiance, only increased the seemingly growing obsession within each boy. 

They knew that he alone bested them all thus far, but surely he couldn't win all his battles, all it took was just one slip up and he would be in their clutches, and when that day finally came, they would make him see how inferior he was to them, how much Severus needed them, and that he would finally drop the whole independence act and depend on them way more.


	5. Chapter 5

Black was a rather vain boy, his attractions fell towards those whom he deemed were 'cute' and 'submissive', in Severus he found just that and more, though disturbingly both he and Severus shared many similar physical characteristics. So that's probably a very good indication of your level of vanity, if you fall for someone that looked almost identical to you in every way, save for them being smaller and weaker than you, I wouldn't know how to classify that... Is it extreme external masochism? Or is it extreme narcissistic sensual tendencies? Either one, you still get to understand why his last name is 'Black' I suppose.

With Lupin, he was a rather soft spoken and kind hearted boy, but everyone has their weakness, and Lupin's was this fiercely intelligence, vulnerable, yet kind hearted and noble boy, in truth he never understood the Hogwarts system, as Severus would have made a wonderful Gryffindor, it would have made the interactions with him a lot easier, but alas it wasn't meant to be. Lupin wasn't stupid, he knew if he pursued his love for the dark haired boy, despite them being in rivalling houses that his two friends would leave him, so when the tickling prank disaster happened, he was at a loss as to how to react to the blatant truth that Severus said that night, he was a coward, he had chosen them over him. Now, he had to live with that decision for as long as Severus didn't forgive him, which was going to be a while if ever.

When Potter first saw Severus, he was completely enamoured, he looked smart, was smartly dressed, and when he talked, there was this fluency in the English language that he commanded so well, he might as-well be the love child of the two most beautifully made plays done by Shakespeare himself. Potter you see, loved intelligence, he also like how cute Severus looked, as-well as how kind he was, but he mostly liked him for his mind. His quick witted tongue, and the way he would raise his eyebrows whenever he heard something either inappropriate or downright confusing, made his groin heat up. He after all was eleven, so he had started to feel 'those feelings' about two years before, so imagine his luck when he at a very young age found the one he absolutely wished to be with for the rest of his life.

None of them realised however the extent to which the other two were deeply obsessed with the small Slytherin, for now they were allied together to capture their target, however the minute they finally get him and have him where they want him, that will be the minute a civil war between the three would occur, one which would make the ongoing Syrian Civil War look like an affray in comparison, they just didn't realise it yet.

Then there was Lily Evans, none of the Marauders could get her, she was best friends with him, yet the two looked so opposite to one another, it would be like if the day were best friends with the night, that's how different they were. 

Earlier that day, a refreshed looking Lily approached the three of them and told them off in private for what they did to Severus, she threatened that she would do something they won't soon forget if they ignored her warning and promptly left. 

This unfortunately only made the boy even more desirable in their eyes, as he was now becoming less and less accessible to them, and in economics, when the supply of something decreases while demand for it either stays the same or increases, then you have a full blown increase in the price/value of that thing. And in this case, that thing, was Severus' full undivided attention.

Severus for his part, did everything he could to avoid the boys as much as he could, although at times when he absolutely couldn't, such as in class, or when they were all assembled for meals/meetings, he would notice them all staring at him, that same twinkle in their eyes, except now, it was so apparent to him that Severus thought that he could teach toddlers how to sing 'Twinkle twinkle little star' using their eyes as props. It was a twinkle he'd never seen before, the twinkle of desire. It would send shivers down his spine whenever he'd see it, and he'd noticed that when he'd look back at them they would smile this smug little smile that showed that they were planning something.

'Sigh... Welp, there goes the normal school life I wished to have while I was here. I better come with a plan, because these guys won't seem to give up that easily.' He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A new school year has come for Severus and Lily. During their first year, Severus proved to be an academic pariah. He'd get not only all his homework done, but made sure to tutor those who he saw as struggling to keep up in his classes, no matter what house they were in, this led to the teachers awarding Slytherin a whole plethora of points the likes of which actually rivalled the points being awarded in Gryffindor. He maintained excellent grades, you know except for physical education, however his kindness effectively made him immune from any type of teasing for his relatively smallish body and lack of athletic talent. But what really won the day was how the Slytherins won over the Gryffindors over an end of school year competitive sporting match. You see, with the gymnasium out of commission for a few months, technically thanks to Severus, the Gryffindors couldn't practice as much given the cold, and given their earlier years of winning the competition hands down, they remained incredibly confident in their ability. Unfortunately for them, the Slytherins were in fact training outside in the cold, because they had working warm showers to get back to. This meant that their skill was essentially equal to if not better than that of the Gryffindors by the time the event came around.

So effectively, Severus single handedly carried his entire house to be the house of the year in his first year at being in the school, not bad if you consider that basically no one knew exactly who was actually responsible for the damage done to the gymnasium, and luckily for him, it was later ruled that the pipe just burst because of poor maintenance and its age.

So given this backdrop, the Slytherin and her Gryffindor best friend in the whole wide World should have been happy. So why were they desperately trying to keep the door to their train compartment closed as he could hear a creepy banging on the other side with the voices of the Marauders trying to, but failing at, enticing him to open the door? Well...

After arriving at the train station with both of their parents to send them off, they had a little bit of extra allotted time considering they tended to arrive about two or so hours early, because Severus' parents were the type of people who absolutely hated to wait for traffic and stress about being late, so they tended to go extremely early when it came to travelling. As for Lily's parents, well, they had nothing better to do, so might as-well go with the Snape's. Since they had everything sorted out, and had over an hour to spare, they decided to go and get something to eat at a nearby cafe, however just as they were headed there, Severus noticed a middle aged woman from behind, drop an expensive looking wallet from her expensive looking purse. So without thinking, he grabbed it and chased after her without warning his parents which were themselves engrossed in a conversation about a new fertiliser Severus had suggested they use after he learned about it in school.

"Excuse me Ma'am, you seemed to have dropped your wallet. Here you go." He said giving her the wallet.

"Oh, why thank you, I wasn't paying attention because I was in a hurry to help my son pack up for the train and I was held up with the new electronic parking ticket machine." She explained warmly.

"Well it's no trouble at all, my parents just finished helping me put my baggage on board and we're now just heading to that cafe over there." He said pointing to the cafe.

"Well that place looks lovely, perhaps I can buy you a cake as thanks for your kindness, and I can also introduce you to my lovely son and my husband." She said smiling.

"Oh there's no need to reward me Ma'am, but if you insist, chocolate cake is my favourite." He smiled mischievously.

Waving goodbye he rejoined his family, who just noticed he'd gone, but didn't really ask where he'd been, assuming he probably quickly went to the toilet. Lily for her part was too busy looking after her little sister Petunia to really notice either.

About fifteen minutes later, Severus was waiting for his order of a Savoury Sausage Roll when he saw the woman from earlier, with a middle aged man, whom he assumed was his husband and a boy with brown hair and glasse-.

'Wait a minute, is that POTTER?' He thought to himself.

As they got closer, he could clearly see that it was in fact no other than Potter. 'Well Dam, Three Gorges Dam, how do I get out of this mess?' He thought.

"This is the boy who I was talking to you about dear, the one who returned my wallet." She said smiling.  
"I'm sorry, I never even got your name." She said.

"Severus!?" Potter exclaimed in a shocked manner, only now just recognising the boy.

"You two know each other? Well that's wonderful, it's nice to see you friends with someone as kind as this boy." Apparently Potter's mother stated.

Severus gave Lily an 'O-oh' look, as they both looked at Potter staring intently on him.

"Yes, Severus and I met last year on the train actually, and we've been pretty close at times, he's actually quite popular." He explained with a bit of an inflection.

No one but Severus noticed, and again he noticed that twinkle in his eyes, this wasn't good. Fortunately though Lily broke the growing tension by saying that he and Severus had to get on the train so that they can get a pretty good compartment together. Both their parents agreed and as such they excused themselves to board the train.

"Such an honest and nice young boy, how I wish I could have more children like that." She said to herself.

"Oh don't worry, one day he'll be your son in law." Potter mumbled.

"What was that sweety?" She asked.

"I have to also get on the train now, let's just get something to go." He replied.

As Severus and Lily boarded the train, they knew they had to act and fast, Potter was just behind them, so they did what any person with a lick of common sense would do, they locked the door. This however would prove not to be enough, for as the train rolled out of the station, and the ticket checker checked their tickets, they were left all alone in the entire carriage with no adult supervision, and the other compartments were filled with kids who were most likely on their phones with their headphones on in full blast. Now, Lily and Snape both had iPads, as Lily's family gave it as a present to Snape for his twelfth birthday, however, he was still technically poor so there was no data on it to call for help, and very limited apps that Lily would only sometimes download for him since she herself was too busy on her own. Unfortunately for her though, her iPad was in her luggage in the luggage carriage, so she won't see that for another few hours.

Just as they started to settle down, they heard a strange little squeak and noticed that the door was moving a little bit, as it turned out, the Marauders were on the other side of the door, trying to pick the lock. In this case Remus was trying to pick the lock as he had learned how to do so over the summer, given that he was sent to help out in his uncle's locksmith business. 

In a panic, Severus started to apply pressure to the door since it opened inwards. Lily also doing the same thing. When Remus finally succeeded, only to find out that the door wouldn't budge, the three boys tried banging on the door. To everyone's surprise it was Remus who said.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me in." He tried to enticingly say.

"Not on the hairs of my chinny chin chin." Lily adamantly replied. Severus gave her a look before turning his attention back to the door.

"Seriously? 'The Three Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf'? You realise he blew down their houses right? Not pushed through their door." Severus retorted.

Severus didn't get a reply until he felt them literally tackling the door open, they only just managed to keep it closed still, but a few more of that, and they knew they were gonna fall.

"Lily, I have a plan, but this is probably gonna be stupid." Snape whispered in her ear.

"Well whatever it is, you better hurry I don't think we can handle their barrage much longer." She replied.

"Right, okay here's the plan. You see that emergency break?" He pointed to it.

"Yeah, this is sounding like a stupid plan already, but at this point, I'm desperate, so I'm all ears." She said.

"When I give you the signal, you pull that break as hard as you can." He said.

"Okay, I trust you." She replied.

She got up and left Severus at the door keeping it closed with his full body, again finding what little strength he had to keep it closed, but he could sense that the Marauders were now about to break through as they were gathering up the necessary distance to create the momentum force needed to barge in. So Severus waited for the right moment, when he could hear their running footsteps getting ready to touch the door, and just as they were about to slam into it, he opened it.

"NOW!" He yelled.

Lily pulled the break as hard as she could just as the three Marauders burst into the room with snarling grins, but saw their grins drop when they suddenly lost balance as the train rapidly lost speed and ground to a halt. Thinking on his feet, he took Lily and all their belongings inside of the compartment which wasn't all too much thankfully, and placed it in an opposite compartment which was also thankfully empty and promptly shut and locked the door. The three boys who were still on the floor of the compartment, were caught by the nearby ticket checker who was just a carriage away as the conductor of the train reported which compartment had pulled the emergency break. 

The three of them upon arriving in Hogwarts promptly received two months of after study detention, limiting their free time to stalk Severus.

Severus knew it was just blind dumb luck on his side right now, also their own reputation of being pranksters that led them to be disbelieved by the school faculty when they said it was Lily and Severus who did it, when they weren't even in the same compartment, as could be gathered by their belongings being strewn about in another compartment. However, he knew that his luck had to run out, so he had to be careful, he needed to travel in a group, or join a club or something, because at this rate, things were gonna get worse before they got better.


	7. Chapter 7

Potter was running out of patience, all he wanted to do was get this boy's attention. Though looking back at it, surprising the boy by having Lupin pick the lock and barging into their train compartment without warning was probably not the right way of doing things, but then again, he'd been livid over how Severus expected them and had actually used their bodies to block their entrance.

He was also very annoyed at how nobody believed them when they said that it was actually Lily, instructed by Severus who had pulled the emergency break, because one, it really did happen that way. And two, he and his friends were from Gryffindor, which everyone knew was the house with the greatest amount of righteousness, so obviously it should have been blatantly obvious that they were innocent.

Severus felt pretty bad that he ended up not coming forward for this particular incident, however Lily in her own clever way, convinced him that it was just in self-defence and that had they not provoked their panic by literally bashing the door through, they wouldn't have had to take such drastic measures.

Still Severus felt bad, so given his recklessly kind nature, he wanted to meet up with Potter to talk things out. So, without Lily's knowledge, he went out to the newly renovated gymnasium, and searched for Potter. He knew he was taking a huge risk, by going to the nesting grounds of his enemy, but he wanted to make things right, because his guilt was eating him up, and if it was one thing that guilt tended to do was cause insomnia, and that was something he didn't want if he wanted to keep his full scholarship.

Potter was enjoying his free time for physical education, since the teacher was out sick and the substitute was a bit lax, by playing some Volleyball with the other boys in his class, the girls opted for badminton outside. Trying to get his attention wasn't the hard part, unfortunately Potter shared P.E. with Black and Lupin, so simply speaking to Potter alone without gathering the attention of the other two would be the actual challenge. 

Severus by this point, you should know, was a strategic genius among other things. Potter he also found was pretty simplistic, all he had to do was to tell one of the girls in his class that Lily sent him, and to tell Potter that Lily wanted to discuss something privately with him outside the boys bathroom by the hall in about five minutes, and to come alone. He hoped that Potter would be naive enough to do it. To his relief, somewhat, he actually was that naive.

"Hello, look, we need to tal-" Severus was able to say before Potter pushed him into the boys bathroom and locked it.

There was that twinkling again, however Potter didn't do anything... Yet.

"Ow, was pushing me really that necessary?" He complained.

"After the trouble you've been causing me, yup." Potter smirked in an evil way.

At this point Potter had Severus pinned to the sink, both his arms on either side of his relatively smaller body, it would seem that his hope to grow taller than the Gryffindor was being dashed, as Potter was now nearly a foot taller than him, plus the beginnings of a pretty muscular body was starting to develop. He did not look forward to any future physical altercations with this boy.

"Sigh... Look, I wanted to say that I was sorry over how you were punished for the train emergency breaks, it was absolutely my fault, I would have admitted it, had Lily let me." He looked down in an apologetic way.  
"You also scared us, I mean why did you have to pick the lock and force your way in? I mean couldn't you just tell us through the door what you wanted?" He asked.

At Severus' apology and question, Potter seemed to relax somewhat from the intense glare he was giving the Slytherin. 

"We just wanted to talk to you, and well, we knew you would probably never let us in even if we asked." Potter explained.

"Well why do you think that that's the case? I mean you haven't exactly been the nicest person to me, what with you kidnapping me and tickling me last year, I mean honestly what the heck was that about? You were also starting to touch me in an uncomfortable manner and when I'd tell you to stop, you'd just pinch me where you last touched me, I mean how am I supposed to respond to that if you were in my shoes?" He exasperatedly asked.

"I would have let it happen." Potter simply stated.

"Are you even hearing yourself right now? What you did was wrong, and yet you don't understand that. I just don't know how to deal with you. I mean look at our pose right now, do you think that this would be appropriate? Heck we're in the cusp of our teenage years I get that, but darn all that I want is for my teenage years to be normal." He stated.

"If you want normalcy, then be mine." Potter said.

"What?" He asked.

"I mean, if we started dating, then I could protect you, you'd get immunity, we could be the smartest and most powerful couple in the entire school, and with my family's wealth and connections, we could be unstoppable when we finally get married." Potter explained.

"Married? We're only twelve going on thirteen and you're already thinking about marriage? Plus you get that we're both boys right? Ergo, neither I or you can have kids. Potter, I'm still too young, you're too young to be thinking about marriage, heck I'm too busy trying to stay in school by maintaining my current grades to be even thinking of getting a girl or boyfriend." He explained.

"Then you've left me no choice." Potter darkly said.

Severus looking confused, widened his eyes when he felt rather rough, dry lips crash on his own. He tried to violently pull away, but was met with a strong arm keeping him locked in place. He could feel a big slimy tongue trying to push through his lips, but he kept his teeth closed. In anger, Potter placed his other arm in one of his sensitive areas. Not only did this have Severus open his mouth to let his tongue in, but it also gave him the delusional sense that the other was reciprocating as Severus had no choice but to smile from the tickling he was being subjected to.

Just as Potter relished the flavour of the Slytherin underneath him, he was surprised to feel a sudden sharp pain erupting from his tongue. The boy bit him, now he was impressed that this smaller, and clearly weaker boy would dare make him bleed, however given this action, he felt a new sense of obsession, a possessiveness that Potter felt was consuming more and more of his life as time went on. This act by Severus showed how feisty and strong this weaker boy was, and so he felt the need to break him, to crackle him a little bit like a piece of fried chicken skin to get to the juicy meat beneath. But he also enjoyed the chicken skin in of itself, how he could feel and hear and most importantly taste the crunch of said skin, or to apply it to Severus, his resolve, what made him independent, self-reliant, or self-sufficient, that was the euphemistic fried chicken skin he wanted to savour before actually getting to Severus' juicy core.

So, Potter pulled up his shirt, revealing his stomach, a rather lean thing, with what seemed to be traces of baby fat to be soon eroded away by the inevitability of puberty. He admired his still grabbable love handles, and proceeded to move his face towards it. Fearing the worst Severus screamed, however Potter knew that there was no one around, and even if there were, he had locked the door, if anyone were to hear the commotion and unlock the door, it would be too late. Potter showed his teeth, ready to bite him, ready to mark him, ready to leave a scar in a place that will only be privy to him and him alone. But Potter was also someone who always at the heat of the moment, would always forget who he was dealing with. This was Severus Snape. Despite his small and weak physique, he was brilliant, kind, and attractive. He knew where his strengths were in, and as such used them to the best of his abilities to get him in as much an advantageous a position in life as possible. 

So how, do you ask, will he get out of this one? Well...

There was a reason why he told the girl he did to fetch Potter for him. She was the school gossiper, and if there was any drama she knew, the whole school tended to know about the rumour by the end of the day. With Severus telling her that Lily wanted to meet with Potter by the nearby boys bathroom, that juicy bit of news would first travel rapidly between the girls in Potter's P.E. class. Given that Severus also knew that the substitute was lax, he knew that the substitute would allow the class to be dismissed ten minutes early, which means that in the five minutes he waited for Potter by the bathroom and the extra five or so minutes that he wished to talk with Potter, the gossip would have reached Lily, which herself would have also been leaving her English class just as the gaggle of gossiping girls from Potter's class nearby were talking about it in the hallway where she would have been heading to her next class. This would have alerted her to something being wrong, and given the train incident, she would rush as fast as possible to the area where the gossip said she'd meet Potter. 

As Lily arrived at the area, she tried to open the bathroom door, but had found it unfortunately locked. When she then clearly heard Severus scream inside, she looked around for anything that could help her, and then saw the school fire alarm. This would surely mean that she'd get into major trouble if she was ever caught, however her best friend was in there with Potter alone being subjected to who knows what. So in desperation, she pulled it.

Potter was going in for the kill, he was just about ready to bite down hard on the plump hip of his desired future husband, when he heard a bell, which was odd because their school didn't use bells to signal the end of their classes, they used an automated system that played dinging music noises, similar to those you'd hear at the airport. But no, this was the school fire bell, which was odd, since they just had fire drills only two weeks ago. And then, the sprinkler above them sprayed the whole bathroom in a misty, cold, high pressure moisture, that made the Gryffindor distracted.

Now was his chance, with all the strength Severus could muster, he elbowed the Gryffindor at his exposed back as his face was still close by his right hip, exposing his back to any attack from above due to his posture. This caused the Gryffindor to yelp in pain, and subsequently slip up and fall on the increasingly slippery floor. Severus then as quickly as he could, but in a careful manner so as not to slip, went to the bathroom door, unlocked it, and went out. Before he did he could hear Potter say.

"NO!!!! YOU CAN'T KEEP ESCAPING ME FOREVER SEVERUS SNAPE, BECAUSE WHEN I FINALLY GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BECOME MINE!!! DO YOU HEAR ME??!! MINE!!!" He snarled while yelling.

In the hallway he found Lily, oh how happy he was to see her, he hugged her on the spot, but he then quickly remembered about Potter, so they quickly ran for it outside. When they got out there, they noticed most of the student body were soaking wet, while the school faculty was searing mad. They were very much annoyed that not only were all the electronic equipment inside the building, fried, but also all the paperwork in the building was ruined. Whoever did this was most likely facing serious detention time, if not downright suspension. However this time, no one would be formally blamed for this incident. What ended up happening was Potter was caught by a member of faculty leaving the area where the alarm was pulled, this would have led to serious consequences, however his parents were called in, and after a long 'counselling' session, his incredibly wealthy parents agreed to foot the bill, and pay a little extra to make all of the past instances of misbehaviour, 'go away' from his permanent record. Potter for his part, effectively got out of there determined more than ever to get the boy whom he so desperately desired. However he also realised that if he were to get him, he would have to do it in a strategic manner...


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of Severus' second year, strangely was uneventful. Ever since the incident with the fire alarm and the bathroom, the rest of the year was quiet and yielded no further trouble from the Marauders. For some strange reason whenever he saw the Marauders though, they had this smile that screamed 'we're planning something you're gonna find interesting.'

Given this uneventful quiet period, Severus was able to build a bigger reputation for himself in school, he had more time to study, and perhaps practice a bit more on the physical side of things, you know, so that he wasn't a total wimp. He took up traditional Spanish dancing of all things, saying that he found that their fast movements gave him an edge when it came to reflexes and muscular build up, although he did remain rather lean, but more toned nonetheless.

As their year drew to a close, Severus noticed that the Marauders were staring at him more intensely than normal, as if they were craving him more than usual, he quickly looked away and joined Lily or a crowd of other students whenever he could. By the time they were off to go home, Severus was absolutely relieved to be in the train with a bunch of other students in his year and Lily. After the events of the beginning of their school year, they decided that it afforded them greater protection if they were in a group as opposed to by themselves, but they needn't worry, they were safe, for the rest of the year. 

The Slytherin House just barely managed to beat out Gryffindor during Severus' second year, in fact they only won on a technicality that Severus provided. He being ever so studious with his studies, decided to familiarise himself with the school rules charter, which outlined all of the rules the school had made over the years. There he had noticed that the school had a rule against the use of any type of drug within the school grounds. Now this in of itself was to be expected of any type of reasonable and respectable institution, however the rule was set in a way that implied the absolute prohibition of all types of drugs, including those medicinal in nature such as for example, the fever tablets that the nurse would give to students when they were ill. When Severus brought this issue up with the school, the school administration approved of a change to the structure of the wording of the rule to allow for drugs of medicinal purposes to be freely used in times of necessity. Since Severus was was so dutiful in making sure the rules were understandable and well kept by means of being a good example himself in keeping with the rules, he was offered the position of being a prefect in the next upcoming school year. Severus however, decided to decline the offer saying that he had to keep his focus solely on his studies to maintain his excellent grade point average to remain studying in the school for free. 

Now, knowing Severus, the real reason why he didn't want to take the responsibility, was because of the Marauders. Prefects you see, had to stay up an extra hour each night to monitor the halls of the school to catch anyone who was out of bed in any of the school buildings, however Severus knew that in the event that he were caught by even just one of the Marauders he would effectively be doomed, as he had noticed that over the course of the year that had just gone past, all three of them not only grew taller, but were becoming more muscular in their physique. This of-course made him dread the remaining five years he had in the school before he was off to University, particularly if he was ever caught by them alone with no one to help him, as they would surely have their way, given that he knew exactly what Potter's intentions were with him.

So instead he opted for being rewarded a generous amount of points for the current school year, and that would prove to be the decisive boost the Slytherin House needed to actually win again this year, two years in a row. For you see, the end of year annual sports competition tended to be one of the biggest points giving opportunities that the houses tended to get outside of points to individuals being given or deducted by staff based on their actions throughout the year. And unlike the previous year, unfortunately for Slytherin, Gryffindor had trained immensely during the course of the year to not have a repeat of last year, so they ended up losing, however thanks to Severus' actions throughout the year and the generous amount of points he gathered from helping fix the school's rules, his house still overall managed to win the annual Best House Award, and this time he would be officially recognised as the one to almost singlehandedly carry the entire house to victory. He finished his second year of school with his popularity among his house members being sky high, and his infamy within the Gryffindor House being equally ferocious. Still his kind and humble nature would effectively make him immune to any taunts or even negative gossip that the Marauders might throw his way.

He spent his summer playing with Lily, celebrating his thirteenth birthday, and helping out with the farm responsibilities. By the time school started back up again Severus had grown a little bit taller, a bit more fit, and a lot more concerned. His third year with the Marauders was about to begin.

Now, what we have to remember about Severus is that despite his kind and generous nature, he was also untrusting. The actions of Lupin left him unconsciously suspicious of every single one of his peers outside of Lily, so despite being known by everyone, and being treated in a friendly manner by basically everyone, he never exactly made any friends, nice acquaintances sure, but not friends. Severus wanted to portray himself more as a background character who would appear in game tutorials as a means to be helpful to you, sure you'd appreciate his help, but he was not there to be your friend, and that's how he liked it. Being thirteen, and therefore technically a teenager, he could increasingly hear more and more about sex and sexual desires from his peers, either from his female classmates who treated him like a preacher whenever they knew he was around, in the sense that they shut up about it around him and giggled, or from his male classmates, who were more open about their crudeness.

This didn't bother him, it was the ever increasing sense of foreboding he was developing. Whatever it was, he felt like he was being watched around constantly, but whenever he felt this way, he would never look at who was potentially looking, knowing full well that if he were right about his suspicions, it would only serve to encourage them. 

The Marauders for their part, over the summer had devised a conniving plan, aimed at getting them alone with the Slytherin, though this plan in order for it to actually come to fruition, needed an ample amount of time. But given their growing individual desperation to be with the boy, they were willing to do basically anything to meet their goal. The first part of their plan, to be part of the House Rugby team over the last year and this upcoming year had gone successfully, the aim of this phase of their plan was to build up their physical strength, after the bruise that Potter gained from Severus attacking his back when he somehow managed to escape him again, he realised that he needed to be significantly stronger than the relatively weaker boy. Black for his part also knew that the boy knew how attractive he was, and in fact actually theorised that instead of rightfully using his attractiveness to seduce others openly, Severus wore these conservative garments that screamed a repressed sensuality that he felt was begging to be freed, he would use his attractiveness as a means to actually make him detached from other people, always engaging in friendly relations with others who wished to know him better, but would make the excuse that he either had to focus on his own studying or help someone else if he felt that they were getting too close to him. As for Lupin, he knew that Severus was a moralistic being, he loved to be good, despite being in a House that they would generally associate with evil, I mean their House symbol was a Snake afterall. Knowing these traits about him would mean that they had the ability to exploit each and every one of these aspects of Severus that he might fall into their trap. And this time, he would never be able to escape, not if Potter had anything to say about it.

Severus wasn't dumb, he knew that the Marauders were acting in a suspicious way that screamed that they were up to something, unfortunately for him though, he didn't know what. He knew that they were building up their body strength, the obvious reason for that would be to overpower him, however he also knew that all he had to do was constantly remain with either a group in public or with Lily whenever she was free and from there he would be safe.

Lily... The Marauders had come to the conclusion that she was a major obstacle in the way of getting to their precious little snake, so they decided that if they wanted to start somewhere, they had to start with her. 

Lily was significantly way more outgoing than Severus by nature, as such she had made a myriad of different friends not only in her house, but in other houses and even in the nearby town of Hogsmeade, meaning that she was in her own right a popular girl. Unbeknownst to the Marauders though, her friendship network was two fold in its purpose, she had established it because it was in her nature to do so. However she also had a hidden agenda in that she was trying to gather as much information as she could on the Marauders for Severus. She after witnessing the successfully brilliant, yet stupendously erratic plans of his best friend keep him from harms way, knew that his blind luck wouldn't last forever, so she needed to give him a heads up whenever possible, so that he could prepare in earnest.

The Marauders at first tried to spread false and downright cruel rumours about Lily having an unrequited crush on her best friend, gossip of which they were sure was supposed to start chipping away at her self confidence, however given her open nature and constant support from Severus, all she had to do was deny the allegations and they would believe her. Apparently, Severus upon hearing these rumours stated that he would suspend helping those of his peers who would believe of such a blatant lie, with their projects and homework, citing that those whom he tutored had a 100% pass rate came exam period. This in of its own right proved that Severus in his own right had power in the school, particularly since he was still being highly praised for his decisive actions in effectively single handedly bringing glory to his house the previous year. So the Marauders went back to the drawing board. 

Their next attempt was harassment, they had started sending Lily bullying notes aimed at trying to degrade her self confidence, ranging from saying awful things about her body, to criticising her character. Unfortunately for them she just acted normally, blocked all the accounts the Marauders made online that would say such vile things, gathered all the notes she had received as evidence, and deposited them to the school administration for investigation. Now this was where the Marauders knew they had made a major miscalculation, word spread that Lily stated to the administrators that if the harassment continued, she would be forced to tell her parents about it and she would have to be removed. Upon hearing this, Severus made it public knowledge that if Lily went, he would transfer away to the same school as Lily. Obviously this news scared the Marauders enough to cause an immediate stop in all forms of harassment, clearly they weren't gonna get Severus this way.

To say that Severus was enraged would be an understatement, he was FURIOUS. He of-course knew who was responsible, however given his ever increasing knowledge on the rules of law and British Common Law, he couldn't do anything seeing as there was no prima facie (at face value) evidence to support his claims that the Marauders were behind the harassment of his best friend. So, he came up with a plan aimed at teaching the Marauders a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

The final attempt that the Marauders did at giving them the opportunity to isolate Severus was even more subtle than their previous attempts. They planned on getting his personal information, ranging from his blood type, to his home address from the school records. They of-course knew nothing about hacking, and as smart as Lupin was, he wasn't that well advanced in technology to do the job. So they ended up pooling their resources together and hired a professional hacker from the Dark Web while they were visiting the nearby town of Hogsmeade over the weekend. For this attempt particular attempt, they were immensely successful, not only were they able to get his personal information, they were able to have the hacker track in real time the whereabouts of Lily and Severus' phones, which they constantly carried around for emergency purposes, on their phones, dubbing it 'The Marauder's Map'. This meant that they were able to plan on how to move forward in the foreseeable future on how to perhaps corner Severus. No longer would their meetings with him be either through chance or through watching him during the assemblies, they could now corner him at any time.

Severus for his part was about to make public a special little document he supposed would not only make the Marauders' blood boil but also fundamentally change the way he was categorised in school by his peers. The second he made the document public in his school's webpage, he felt like he was Alexander Hamilton sending off his essays about the U.S. Constitution back in the day, though then again, he was listening to the musical on his iPad as he wrote his document, so who could blame him for having such a feeling?


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning everyone, as some of you may know, my name is Severus Snape. I asked the school Principal to give me the chance to make an announcement this morning about a document I had made public the previous night. I am just here to simply confirm, that yes I am as of last night, currently looking for a romantic partner." He said while blushing.

The whole school quite frankly just sat there stunned, they couldn't believe it, here was a guy who was viewed to be too busy for a relationship saying he was more than happy to be dating someone. Upon hearing this new revelation, the Marauders mouths went agog. Their Severus, the same one who always wore longs sleeves, loose long pants, and most importantly TURNED THEM DOWN OUTRIGHT whenever they would try to spend time with him or express sexual interest in him since technically their FIRST YEAR TOGETHER, was putting himself out on the market like a... a Jezebel... There was no other way for them to describe it, in their view he was 'whoring' himself out just to get back at them...

'Oh, so that's how low you want to play it my little snake? Alright, I'll play your little game.' Potter thought to himself.

Severus for his part had finalised his final draft of a Sheldon Cooper (from the Big Bang Theory) style relationship agreement he planned on making public to his peers the night before, effectively making him open for romantic relationships with others in his school, however only if they fulfilled the requirements he had stated within. He was gonna teach those three annoying boys a thing or two about messing with those whom he held near and dear, if they wanted him in a sexual way, they'd have to fight with quite literally the rest of the school just to get a chance at being in a purely romantic non-sexual relationship.

"Let me make clear to you all that dating me has rules attached to it, six as a matter of fact, all of these rules have to be obeyed, and are non-negotiable. You may add rules if you'd like, however it would have to be mutually agreed upon in the contract, otherwise no romantic relationship occurs and I go with the next person in the line who expresses their interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with me." He explained.

The girls for their part were interested in hearing these 'rules', as 50 Shades of Grey seemed to be stuck in their head, and some of the boys were already starting to wonder what it would be like to see him under them naked. The Marauders were frothing at their mouths over this unwanted to their property, but maintained their calm so as not to be expelled and have even LESS of an opportunity to get control of their precious little snake.

Lily for her part, knowing his best friend was expecting something perfectly reasonable, and noticed that even the teachers themselves, who should have been stopping Severus were just letting him speak, wanting to know exactly what these rules were. They were more curious to know what possibly this star pupil of theirs had in mind with his romantic relationships, and were listening intently for a chance to get a piece of this seemingly high stakes student body drama, for their gossiping circles during lunch time breaks and after hours. 

With all eyes now on Severus he said,   
"My first rule is a simple one, I wish for both parties within the relationship to abide by the local laws of the land, in this case the rules of Hogwarts. I am not interested in dating a 'bad' girl... or boy." Glancing in Black's direction. 

A bit of an audible snap could be heard in the assembly which nobody far away enough gave any mind, however Lupin, Potter, and a few other students behind them had noticed that Black had snapped one of his pens in two, as if it were nothing but a twig.

With a bit of a smug, Severus continued,  
"The second rule is that both parties abide by all predefined stipulations within the 'Universal Declaration of Human Rights of 1948, by the United Nations'." At this he earned a quiet hearty chuckle from pretty much all of the staff, his love for the law and human rights was clearly showing through, and they had no doubt in their minds that Mr. Snape would grow up to be a fine upstanding member of society if not a more prestigious position.

"The third rule is that I wish to remain in a monogamous relationship, i.e. I want to date only one person at any given time, upon knowledge that any of the parties are seeing more than the other party privy to the agreement, the relationship is automatically dissolved and the next potential partner in line is to be reviewed." He said in a matter-fact-way.

To that particular rule the Marauders, just as everyone else basically agreed that it was reasonable and perhaps was smart to add into the potential questions they could ask their future romantic partners to see if they were compatible for each other. It effectively quashed the ideas of some boys and even girls of sharing him at the same time though, which sucked for those students who had those particular types of fantasies.

"The fourth rule is that I wish for the romantic relationship to remain secret from each other's families for a set mutually agreed upon time period, so as not to cause any negative bitter feelings between family members in the event that a potential breakdown in the relationship occurs." He said.

Again, pretty much everyone in the assembly found it a smart idea, and in fact some of the faculty members decided to write that particular stipulation down, as it actually was a fair and legitimate concern when it came to certain romantic relationships.

"The fifth rule delves into the notion of consent, in the event that any of the parties state no to any type of particular action, it is the responsibility of the other party to respect their decision on the matter. Failure to do so would mean an automatic dissolution of the romantic relationship." He explained, as he glanced at Potter's direction this time. Potter for his part could feel his right eye twitching as he held his fury steadfastly within.

"And finally, the last and most important rule, there shall be absolutely no sex of any kind during the duration of the romantic relationship, any such acts directed upon me will be considered non-consenting and as such be categorised as sexual assault, which of-course will lead to not only an automatic dissolution of the relationship, but also a formal police investigation into the matter. If there are any further questions, please feel free to see me later in the cafeteria hall at morning tea and lunch, or after classes for today. I thank you all again for giving me this time." He said ending his announcement.

At this announcement there was a bit of chaos in the room, with most of the boys yelling 'boo' and the girls yelling 'aaaw' in a clearly disappointed tone.  
The Marauders for their part didn't know how to feel, they were relieved that he wouldn't want sex, but at the same time annoyed that he DIDN'T WANT SEX. So you know, it was kind of a Catch 22 sort of situation.

Severus for his part had done the hard part, he'd embarrassed himself for the whole school to see, and announced a scheme to get him a new romantic partner. Now if you're thinking that this is pretty out of character for Severus Snape, well of-course it is, however he was pushed to desperation, and in desperate times, desperate measures have to be taken. In this case, making himself available to literally the entire student body made him more popular than he already was, this meant less time alone to be jumped by the Marauders, which he suspected was formulating a plan to jump out at him at any point he was alone, and offered him the opportunity to scout a decent enough partner who could protect him sufficiently from the growing Marauder threat. 

Lily for her part was expecting something crazy to come out of that brilliant mind of his in response to the growing threat from the Marauders, however this was probably one of the weirdest if not most reckless plans he'd ever devised. Though she did have to admit, it was somewhat of a smart tactic, by becoming well regarded as not only the darling of Slytherin but potentially the best 'good boy' boyfriend in the school, those who were physically strong enough to fight off the Marauders, such as students from a year or two above them could provide him free protection in exchange for a little kiss here and there, after all the Marauders were all still around thirteen, they couldn't dare to dream fighting off rugby players from a year or two above them. And with Severus' high standards in rules, he can claim that those who were applying that were too weak to protect him didn't meet the stipulations and as such he would be able to minimise the pain felt from the rejection as 'simply following the rules set'.

The Marauders in the meantime were absolutely furious, how dare Severus do this to them, he even made them to wait their individual turn to sign up for the dating scheme, by the time they made it to the sign up though, they were 267th to 270th starting from Lupin and ending with Potter. Which the three of them absolutely found stupid as to why he would even allow for all this to happen. Still, so long as one of them followed the rules stipulated Severus wouldn't dare sever the relationship, they knew him well enough and he was a man of his word, if you didn't do anything to sabotage it, then his word was his bond, such is why Severus was very careful about anything he would ever say. All they had to do now was wait until he had gone through about 270 partners, at-least that was what Potter planned, clearly aiming to sabotage his best friends' claims to his beloved future husband. If Severus wanted to play a game, they would be more than happy to play it with him.

Three weeks later after about sabotaging his romantic relationships with about 47 partners, the Marauders found themselves getting frustrated by a guy by the name of Evan Rosier, the captain of the Slytherin Rugby Team who was two years older, quiet, strong, and most importantly loyal to Severus, this was just not their year...


	10. Chapter 10

Ugh, no matter how hard they tried they couldn't seem to break the two apart, try as they might the Marauders just couldn't for the life of them succeed in framing Evan or tricking Severus into thinking that Evan had broken any one of his stipulations. 

Evan may have had the outer appearance of a strong and rough man, the fact that he was the Slytherin Rugby Captain didn't help matters in that department, but Severus knew better. Evan was effectively a big puppy, he was even as furry as a puppy... Well in a manner of speaking, Evan never really shaved anything outside of his facial hair, and it seemed that puberty hit him hard because he was effectively this big giant bear given the amount of hair on the boy.

The Marauders had an easy enough time seducing Severus' previous partners or even just downright bribing or blackmailing them to leave him, however this Rosier guy was really starting to cause a lot of issues. For one, he probably adored Severus as much as the Marauders did, however seemed to have his obsession down and under control. He would ask to kiss Severus, and when Severus refused he would just pout, until it was Severus himself who would kiss him to cheer him up, it was just absolutely sickening.

'THAT SHOULD BE ME.' The three boys thought to themselves.

Lily for her part thought it was adorable, in a sickening mushy way, the way that her best friend would get all lovey dovey in public with the Rosier fellow just spelled 'Yuck' with a capital 'Y'. She also noticed her best friend attending the school rugby matches in where Rosier was playing, at this point she wouldn't be surprised if he joined the cheerleading squad, afterall, he was still doing those odd Spanish dances of his. Although, whenever she did see Severus dancing, she thought how graceful her best friend looked, of-course only to have that perception shattered by him poking his tongue out in a playful way whenever he would spot her. But overall she was happy, Evan offered an extra layer of protection that would effectively quash any hope of the Marauders to be able to successfully do anything vile to him, at-least in the immediate foreseeable future.

After about a few months of them dating, Severus finally agreed to being introduced to Evan's family and in return he planned on introducing Evan to his family. So everything thus far was going perfectly for the Slytherin. His grades remained exceptionally high, he had a strong and loyal boyfriend, he was very popular in school and especially in his house, and his best friend was this over protective goober that would smother him with love and affection. Heck at this rate he might be able to successfully lead Slytherin House yet again to win the Best House Award for a third year running. Unfortunately, life is like a box of chocolates. One day you get the most delicious Eclairs you can ever taste, and then the next day you get Candy Corn. 

One weekend Evan was set to play at a semi-final inter-school championship game with a rivalling school of Hogwarts, unfortunately he was tackled so hard that game that he broke his leg and that as such put him out of commission for the next few weeks while his leg healed. 

Severus for his part was not only devastated for him, but also tried his best to speed up the healing process, even going so far as to make him traditional herbal tea to try and soothe his pain. With the injury of one of Slytherin's star rugby players, they were most likely to lose the end of year annual sports championship, and again unfortunately for the small Slytherin his body guard of sorts was out of commission, so whenever he was alone, the risk of running into the Marauders was a major threat again. And lately, being cornered by them seemed to be a possibility higher than in previous years for some strange reason, as he would notice them in his peripherals whenever he was being escorted alone by Evan back to their dormitory. 

Evan during his recovery stage was to be effectively living in the school infirmary until he fully recovered, so Severus was taking a huge risk every night whenever he wanted to kiss his boyfriend goodnight before he himself went back to his dormitory for the night. Nevertheless, he did it anyway, so it was no surprise to him when he was finally cornered by the Marauders one night on his way to Evan.

"My my my, look at what we have here, isn't it a bit dangerous for someone like you to be walking these halls... Alone?" Black said with an inflection.

"Surely you've heard the stories of women who've never been heard of again after wandering the streets at night all alone, right?" Lupin asked.

"Yup, such is why I have nothing to worry about, since I'm neither a woman, in the streets, or apparently in this case, 'alone'." Severus retorted back.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you know Sev, I-" Potter started.

"Don't call me that, you have no righ-." Severus snarled before being slapped hard on his left cheek.

"Now now now, interrupting people is rude don't you think, farmer boy?" Potter said with an inflection.

"How do you know that I'm from a farm?" He asked in a scared voice as he tried to sooth his aching cheek.

Not wanting to give away too much information on how much he had tracked his prey down, he quickly said.  
"Isn't it obvious? You like CHEMISTRY, seem to enjoy studying about laws regarding LAND RIGHTS, and when I saw your parents, they had farmer written all over them.

At that Severus visibly calmed down somewhat, obviously thinking that the Marauders didn't know where he lived. Oh how wrong he was.

"You know, I'm still on that waiting list to be your big strong boyfriend, just ditch your boy toy already and date me instead." Potter smugly stated.

"Uh, you do realise I'm also on that waiting list too, right?" Black replied while raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, me as-well." Lupin doing the same.

"Guys guys, if you want your turn, I'll let you have him on set dates, but I get exclusive rights to that little virgin hole of his first." Potter smugly replied.

"Actually, I don't think so, I was the one who talked to him first, I should be the one who gets his virginity." Lupin argued.

"Well I was the one who saw him first, so that's an automatic dibs." Potter retorted.

"Well I'm the one who looks most like him, so clearly I'm the one he would obviously prefer." Black argued.

"Uh, have any of you ever thought that I may not want to give my virginity to any of you?" Severus asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Aw, poor little Sev, so naive, thinking that we'd allow you to deprive your body of any sexual stimulation any further? I mean look at your body, how it's conservatively covered and effectively screaming for release. I find that those who portray themselves to be as conservative as you portray yourself, tend to be the wildest in the bedroom." Potter said in a voice filled with lust as he winked in a flirty manner towards the smaller boy.

With this new reality dawning on him, Severus knew what he meant, he never thought it could ever possibly happen to him, however for the first time in his life, he actually had a legitimate fear of being RAPED. He needed a plan, and he needed it now, taking a step back, he saw the three stepping forward. Clearly if he ran now, they would not only be able to easily catch him, but also gang rape him right on the spot, and unfortunately given that it was late and that only his boyfriend was expecting him, himself being injured at the moment, no one would be able to come to his rescue. 

'Think Severus, there has to be a way for you to escape, there's always a way.' He thought to himself. And then, it hit him.

"You know, the reverse could be true." Severus said rather coyly, starting to approach the three boys.

"What are you talking about?" Potter snarled.

"What if instead of me not wanting to give any of you my virginity, I actually wanted to give it to ALL THREE of you?" Severus said in the most seductive tone he could muster, as he grabbed Potters right hand and placed it on the curve of his hip.

Potter reflexively tightened his grip on those hips of his, feeling how good they would be for bearing children, HIS children, had the Slytherin have the ability to actually bear children. Oh well, it wasn't like Invitro or adoption wasn't a thing. But Potter also noticed something, something that made him growl. While Potter tightened his grip on Severus' hip, Severus grabbed Black and Lupin's arms and also placed them on his body. For Lupin, he placed his hand on his chest, by his right nipple and applied pressure to the area, as for Black, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his middle finger into it, nipping playfully at it, while making these sexy moaning sounds in the process. Potter lost his mind, before he could really think about anything, he threw the first punch.

Severus was roughly pushed to the floor as the three boys he was just trying to seduce went on an all out brawl styled fight with one another. Without thinking much about it, he slowly moved passed them and ran towards the infirmary ward where Evan was probably worried about him. By the time one of the Marauders had noticed that he left, it was too late, their target had escaped yet again. But holy didgeridoo, that little play by Severus was so hot, all of the boys had raging hard-ons even when they were fighting with each other. Nonetheless, Severus had come on to them this time and that meant that Potter was now absolutely closer to having his future husband where he wanted him, he now just had to deal with his immediate competition, forget Evan, his true focus should be sabotaging his best friends. Afterall, Severus himself said, that he couldn't choose who to give his virginity, and therefore future, to between the three of them and as such that meant that all he had to do was prove to him that he was the only right choice. As it has been previously established, Potter was absolutely delusional about Severus, with a hint of naivety. He actually thought in his heart that Severus wanted him thanks to that stunt he pulled, however he also had to contend with the fact that he loved his other two best friends, now as much as he loved his best friends, that simply couldn't do, so he tried to devise a plan to try and make sure that Severus would be his, and only his for the rest of time.

Severus for his part, quickly got to the infirmary where Evan was asking what took him so long, and that he was worried. Severus simply ignored his questions, marched himself over to the bathroom where Evan's toothbrush was, grabbed it and started to brush every centimetre of his mouth with great vigour. Still feeling the disgusting finger of the Gryffindor he had just sucked to successfully escape their clutches. He was just about to brush again a third time, when he looked at his reflection on the mirror. None the worse for wear, however he felt so ashamed at what he had to do to escape them that he was crying, he felt like he cheated on Evan, and for that his stipulations were absolute, he had to consult with Evan over this, and from there probably move forward with the romantic waiting list, he didn't want to, but he had no choice. He was a man of his word, and sure he didn't exactly have much of a choice, but he still did it anyway, so in his mind, he was guilty, and as such he had to face the consequences set about by his own rules.


	11. Chapter 11

When Severus came out of the bathroom, Evan knew something was wrong, his beloved boyfriend was crying his eyes out and was actively trying to hide his face from him.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Evan asked.

"I think I just cheated on you." Severus explained.

"How did you cheat on me Sev?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"The Marauders, they trapped me, and to escape I had to seduce them." He cried.

"Aw Sev, if you had no other choice, then it wasn't cheating, you were just desperate." He said trying to calm his boyfriend down while also trying to keep himself calm. 

Evan knew about the Marauders and the way they looked infatuated with his boyfriend. He also knew that they couldn't dream to take him on, because if they did, the entire Slytherin Rugby Team would destroy them. Nevertheless, he knew all he had to do was escort him safely to their dormitory and everything would be fine, although he also knew he couldn't keep this up forever as he was set to graduate in about two years time, and that meant that Severus had two years of nobody but himself, and possibly that odd red haired best friend of his before he graduated from Hogwarts. He knew that before him they somehow managed it, however he also noticed that as time went on, the Marauders seemed to be doing their best to come with innovative ideas to be as close as possible to his Sev.

"I love you Sev, I feel terrible that I can't be there for you right now as I usually am. As such I completely understand the steps that you took in order to defend yourself, however I can't just stand by and let them do anything they want to do to you while I'm out of commission, so I'm going to ask members of my team to start escorting you everywhere until I fully recover." Evan said with determination in his eyes.

"So... You don't want to break up with me?" Severus sniffled.

"No, come what may, I will always love you, till my dying day." Evan said with passion.

"How sickeningly romantic." Severus smiled while rolling his eyes.

"It better be, that's a direct quote from Moulin Rouge." Evan snickered.

"You realise the girl dies of tuberculosis at the end right?" Severus said.

"Wait, REALLY? I only watched the singing parts." Evan asked flabbergasted.

"YES, she literally starts coughing up blood at the end and just dies." Severus says.

"Well, dam, Hoover Dam, I better think of another musical which actually has a happy ending but comically, if not creepily has an odd amount of occurrences which parallel our lives here in the real World." Evan stated.

"Richard, no Richard, no. Oh Richard please Richard, I'll do anything Richard." Severus said in a terrible 1940s American accent.

"You see I don't get that movie, if they really wanted to be together, why didn't they just flee to nearby Gibraltar which would never fall to the Nazis during the war anyway? I mean if they were in Gibraltar, their legitimate fear of being sent of to a concentration camp would have been quashed, while they still remained together. Evan said.

"The point of the movie was to convey tragedy, through circumstance, which we're kind of in now, however eventual hope of a brighter future as shown by the girl successfully leaving on that plane bound for America. Which coincidentally enough is my dream." Severus said.

"To go to America?" Evan asked.

"Pff, lol no. I said have a brighter future, not drink liquid mercury from the Flint City water supply." Severus said.

"It's not so bad, I hear they've fixed the problem now." Evan said.

"Oh sure, if you call giving the people free bottled water at tax payer's expense, 'fixing the problem' then yup. Severus said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about the Marauders right now?" Evan finally went back to the relevant topic.

"Oh don't worry, I've put them out of commission, by flirting with all of those sickos at the same time, I've managed to harness their possessiveness and turn that into blinding jealousy which I've unleashed upon them on each other." Severus explained.  
"So for now at-least, I can go back to doing normal teenager things." Severus said.

"Worrying about the climate, Islamic extremist terrorism, and the global decline of traditionally democratic geopolitical entities ranging from the United States to the United Nations in favour of a growth in right wing authoritarianism?" Evan asked.

"Yes, AND saying that 'Taxation is theft' as a meme in the process." Severus laughed.

For the rest of the night they were like that, just talking with one another about their interests. Evan was not as smart as Severus mind you, but he was smart enough, he could generally understand most of the things that Severus was generally spouting about when it came to international politics, and for his part, Severus would understand how rugby and the Rugby World Cup worked. 

Despite the great dread Severus had felt earlier that night, he felt relieved that he had this wonderful and understanding boyfriend that he knew would be there for him whenever he could be, and as such he was very much so excited when he not only met the family of his lover, but also when he finally introduces his family to Evan. After about a few more weeks, in where the Marauders had completely stopped bothering Severus altogether, Severus would finally be able to meet Evan's family... 

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor dormitory, things were becoming increasingly tense, ever since they all fought over Severus, a civil war had erupted between the three boys and it was more than just the Gryffindor House who noticed. The school year was wrapping up, and time came again for the annual school sports competition. This was the year that Gryffindor was supposed to retake the title of Best House of the Year, however with the ongoing civil war within the house, things started turning south for Gryffindors. For one, the Marauders had made very public the reason as to why they were fighting, they wanted to show who was most worthy of Severus between the three of them. With Potter's wealth, Lupin's academic wit and charm, and Black's charismatic looks, the House was effective split between the three on who thought would be the best suitor for Severus. In fact, the civil war was so bad, that it was starting to draw in the attention of rivalling houses such as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, sure there were also a few Slytherins taking sides, however Severus was able to reign them in a bit.

This status quo meant that the other houses were largely caught in the drama, and for the first time since Severus' first year the Gryffindors were ill prepared to take on the Slytherins, which meant that by the end of the event, the Slytherins had absolutely won, as Gryffindor was sabotaging Gryffindor, which allowed the Slytherins to make score after score. The Slytherins won the Best House of the Year again that year, third year in a row. And this time, Severus was again to thank for that.

And so another year had ended and Severus was once again safe for the time being, as he believed that the Marauders knew not where he lived. Oh how wrong he was. In the meantime however there were more important immediate matters to deal with. The issue of the first impression that Severus was supposed to make on Evan's family. Evan was the third of ELEVEN children. His father was a successful businessman, while his mother was a full time house wife. There was also the small unimportant issue of his family being conservative Christians, who loved praying before AND AFTER dinner, so that should be an indication of how conservative they were. They were so conservative, that they attended a Church that BANNED musical instruments in fear that the music produced would be too distracting from the Bible. Now don't get Severus wrong, he was also very much a conservative Protestant Christian by all accounts, well at-least in terms of his way of dress, however he was secular about literally everything else. He didn't like the religious hypocrisies of many Churches on same sex couples, however did technically believe that his relationship with Evan was 'sinful', but he also believed in a loving omnipotent God, so as long as he kept it a secret from Evan's parents, they would be just fine. No, it was Evan who he had to worry about, despite his large yet loving family, he felt out of place with them, and he knew he would be condemned by them if he ever told them the truth about his love for Severus, but that's what made him want to tell them all the more. He wanted to be a rebel, someone who went against the teachings of his family so that he could be who he wanted to be, or in this case, be with whomever he wanted to be with, boy or girl. That was what Severus was worried about, that his loving and wonderful boyfriend would be homeless by the end of the day, and as such he proposed that he would instead come meet with his parents under the guise of being his best friend as opposed to his lover.

And so the day finally came when Evan would take him to meet his parents, they met at a cafe in the nearby town from Severus' house, where he asked his father to drop him off, and from there they went to Evan's home.

Evan was a well to do young man who came from a relatively wealthy family in comparison to Severus, although modest in comparison to Potter's enormous family wealth. Nevertheless, his family could afford a maid, a butler, and a chauffeur, so that's who drove them back to Evan's home. Upon arriving at the house, Severus noticed a few things, it was large, quite a bit larger than Lily's house but not so large as to call it a mansion. And it was on their own estate, which was of a modest size for that part of England anyway. So obviously Evan was pretty well to do and as such, Severus didn't want to erase all of that pleasure from his loving and caring boyfriend, all because he wanted to be able to kiss in front of them, so he once again reminded Evan and himself, that for this visit they were best friends and nothing more...


	12. Chapter 12

Severus went inside his boyfriend's home and he was mightily impressed. There his siblings were lined up to meet him as they all extended their arms out, even the youngest one, which was only six years old mind you. You know how when Maria in The Sound of Music went into the von Trapp family household and she was greeted there with the children lining up? Yeah, that's what he was greeted to, with his 'best' friend telling him the names of each and every one of his siblings.

Evan was a boy who was expected to be a good example to his other younger male siblings. He was outwardly conservative, masculine, and most importantly charismatic. All traits that made him a very good Sunday School aid whenever he went to his household Church. His Church was somewhat tolerant, however they were, as you would expect, very condemning to the type of relationship that he and Severus had. Nevertheless, here was his boyfriend parading around as his new 'best friend' in order to convince his parents that he was making the right choices in school when it came to the people he kept himself company with.

Severus for his part was well received by Evan's family as he spoke in a way that made you curious as to whatever the topic of discussion was. In this case he was discussing gardening with Evan's mother since his mother enjoyed growing her own vegetables and flowers. Evan's mother also respected the not so privileged lifestyle that his son's new friend had grown up in, and the character that he was portraying to them had been nothing short of exemplary, so she was herself very interested in the parenting that went behind such a child to make him that way. As for Evan's siblings, Severus got along with every single one of them, the eldest two found Severus to be a joy around when it came to stimulating conversations about the economy, politics, and foreign affairs. Evan's siblings that were his age, around 13 to 15 were a little bit more tricky as they each had differing interests, however with the knowledge that Severus had on many general topics, he was able to quickly find topics of interest with them that allowed them to connect with him. Then there were the youngest of the siblings, who were just out of toddlerhood into childhood, and thankfully for Severus he was also experience in dealing with them, given his past encounter's with Lily's younger sister Petunia who was around that age when they first met.

So everything was coming along swimmingly, dinner was being prepared, the butler was making the final arrangements, and all they were waiting for now was Evan's father to come home from work. To say that Severus was nervous about the matter was an understatement, he was downright scared, Evan's father was a traditional patriarch who brought home singlehandedly all the necessary resources to give his Evan and everyone else who lived in this household the relatively more comfortable life they were accustomed to, plus let's not forget that they were very conservative, something that wouldn't have bothered Severus so much, as he liked to think of himself as being conservative also, however this family, he could tell, was way more strict.

Therefore Severus decided to calm himself down by trying to be as charming as he could possibly be towards his boyfriend's family and from there build up the necessary courage he would need to face Evan's father. He ended up playing quite a few board games he had never seen before, however he didn't lose that badly for a first time player. And when he finally heard the car which had brought the both of them to Evan's home pull up with Evan's father inside of it, he internally continued to try and calm himself down.

Evan's father stood tall, with whitening blond hair that seemed to show he was reaching ever so closely now to his middle aged years, and that pretty soon he might go through a mid-life crisis. Although, despite this he also looked like a figure who commanded respect, he was the head of a large and pretty successful household and that in of itself would get you to respect him, but he also seemed fit for his age, and well groomed, like one of those traditional 1950s corporate managers, that's what Severus likened him to. 

"Forgive my tardiness, however traffic was quite simply deplorable today. You must be Severus, Evan has been telling us so much about you. I as you should have probably guessed, am Evan's father." He said in a kind tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir, I admire the beauty of your lovely home." Severus said in a tone that tried to mask his nervousness.

"Thank you, I see you are yourself a very charming young man." Evan's father complimented.

At that Severus blushed, and tried desperately to come up with a topic of conversation. Luckily however the bell that signalled dinner was rung, and everyone was summoned to the delicious meal for the evening. Severus was sat at Evan's Father's right hand, since he was the guest, while Evan was sat next to him, when they finally sat down, they started saying grace. During the prayer, Evan would sneakily put his left hand on Severus' right thigh and squeeze a little bit, as if he didn't really care if his family found out about them. And so the dinner began.

It was a very straightforward stereotypical family style dinner, the children under the age of 9 had to sit in a kiddy table in another room, while the adults discussed more civilised things, like the state of Global affairs. The topic for discussion had to do with the recent announcement that a vote on Britain leaving the European Union was to occur in the following year, and what their thoughts on the matter were. 

"Well, given that one of the major reasons why Scotland voted to remain in the United Kingdom, was to remain within the European Union, then a vote for leaving the European Union could potentially cause calls for a second referendum on the matter." Severus explained.

"I suppose that's correct, however we also have effectively open borders with other EU member states, which means a freedom of movement guaranteed for all those within the EU, i.e. the Refugees." Evan's father countered.

"Well we're not a member of the Schengen area, so we're actually more able to create a national border policy relative to France or Germany, for example. Even Switzerland, who isn't a member of the EU will have a greater issue with the refugees relative to us because they are a member of the Schengen area." Severus stated. 

"Hmm, I suppose I haven't considered that, however there are other issues that need to be considered I suppose that aren't as well known publicly at the moment. Issues that will probably make themselves known in the future for us to compare and contrast with to make a final decision on the matter." Evan's father stated.

"Mmm, I concur." Severus said.

Overall, the night seemed to be going splendidly, Evan's family really seemed to like him, and he even seemed to have the approval of Evan's father. As for Evan, he just sat there with a prideful grin that would make Severus roll his eyes whenever he looked over at his direction. Without any incidents, dinner was completed, and Severus went back to playing with Evan's younger siblings. Before long, Severus had to excuse himself to use the restroom, and asked for directions from Evan as to where it was. Evan was more than happy to oblige, and quickly led him by the hand, when no one was looking towards the downstairs guest toilet. After Severus was finished doing his business, Evan stopped him from exiting for a quick second and asked him, what he thought of Evan's family. 

"I like them, they're large and disciplined, but it seems like your parents love you all." Severus said.

"I've been itching to kiss you all night you know, you were just so amazing, Father never usually gives in when it comes to his political views you see, and him conceding to you that all the facts should be gathered, was something that I found HOT." Evan whispered seductively.

"You know we can't, at-least not here, maybe later when you drop me back home at my house, because my parents are over at my grandparents house and won't be back tomorrow." Severus smiled coyly. 

"Alright, I'll keep myself patient, however there's only so much a boyfriend can control of himself." Evan whispered.

Returning back from the toilet, Severus continued to try and get to know better Evan's family. He enjoyed their company so much, that soon it was already late in the evening and Severus had to be driven home. After waving goodbye, and thanking Evan's parents for their hospitality, he got into the waiting car with Evan and their chauffeur.

The ride back to Severus' home went by pretty quickly, as Evan and Severus would talk about basically everything and anything that was on their mind at that moment. These were the moments that Severus absolutely enjoyed, and with that, Severus was quickly home. True to his word, once Evan's was by the front door, escorting Severus into his house, Evan's leaned in for a slow and romantic, passionate kiss, making sure that they were hidden from the view of the car, afterall, Evan didn't want any suspicions being raised back with his family. And after that, Severus bid him a goodnight, and Evan walked slowly back and got back in the car to leave. 

Severus love struck as he was, walked back into his quiet home, thinking that he was alone for the night as his parents were at his grandparents' house. Such is why Severus didn't see it coming when he found that he wasn't alone when he had entered the house, as the living room chair where his father sat normally was turned back against him, yet he could clearly tell someone was in it. Not thinking much of it, he started to approach, greeting the person assuming it was his father.

"Hey Dad, you're home early, I thought you were sleeping over at grand-" was all Severus could say when the person sitting on the chair turned around, and lo and behold, there sat Potter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning to those who might get triggered by the following chapter, reader's discretion is advised.
> 
> Also, hello everybody, I'm the author of this nummy nummy in my tummy flanfiction, and I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this thus far. Sorry I haven't been responding to any of the comments, however I wanted to be all mysterious and junk until this story that I'm telling has come to its inevitable end. Until then, I'll continue reading your comments in secret, and maybe even consider certain plots that you suggest, so if you have a juicy idea for me to add in, then by all means go on ahead.
> 
> At any rate, I'll leave you to it. Have fun.

"Potter!? W-what are you doing in my house?" Severus stammered.

Potter for his part, got up and RAN towards Severus, just as Severus was reopening the front door to try and escape. This obviously not only startled the Slytherin, but also scared him enough to start screaming in fear. 

"Shut up my pretty little snake." Potter whispered into Severus' ear while holding his mouth shut.

School was to restart in a little over a week, so Severus did not expect to see his dreaded creepy admirer so soon, and in his house of all places. They were now both fourteen, and just as Severus had predicted a while back, he had only unfortunately grown significantly stronger relative to Severus, mostly due to the increased amount of Rugby training the Marauders were being subjected at school, and he suspected, independent exercise Potter was doing during the holidays, as whenever Severus would next see Potter at the beginning of every school year, he seemed to get progressively more muscled and taller. Effectively, Potter was turning into a real jock of a man. 

Now, normally, this would have made Severus attracted to him, and perhaps in another life, where Potter was less mean, controlling, delusional, obsessive, rough, etc, etc, etc, he would have probably been his boyfriend, however given all the above listed traits, Severus feared Potter. And Severus knew that being with someone you feared was just not the life he wanted for himself. So, he decided to use his wits to protect himself from Potter. At first of-course this worked, but over time he knew that his childhood skills and luck would not be enough, so he had no other choice than to seek outside help, and that came in the form of Evan being his boyfriend. Now Evan was basically what Potter aspired to be when it came to the physical department, but unlike Potter, he was kind and would have loved Severus no matter the house he ended up in, even if it was Gryffindor. Potter for his part had that major failure, he thought and would often act like a child. If something didn't go his way, he would throw a tantrum until he got it, and right now what he wanted the most was Severus Snape, but because of the fact that fate itself wanted to separate him from his desired beloved, he threw a tantrum and would make fun of Severus, before ultimately sexually assaulting him whenever they were alone.

And once again, here was Potter, with the audacity to break into his home, his safe place, at a time when he was probably most vulnerable as his own family wasn't there to save him, and his best friend was too far away to know he was in trouble, and his own boyfriend heading back home, sexually assaulting him yet again. Severus didn't know what to do, Potter was pushing him up against a wall, he was tightly covering his mouth with his hand preventing him from screaming anyway, and he could also feel Potter's other hand progressively moving closer and closer to his groin. So this time, he was caught, Severus knew this, there was no hope. And as such, he cried. He cried bitter tears. Tears that showed he was completely and utterly defeated, that showed that he had lost hope in trying to stave off the inevitable. He knew that Potter's obsession would eventually lead the bigger boy to force his body on his smaller one. He never even understood why those who were significantly stronger, would be so attracted to his relatively small frame, perhaps it was to feel the satisfaction of being relied upon by the weaker party, or maybe it was a power dynamic thing, either way Severus felt so utterly useless in that moment.

Potter was shocked to say the least. In all his years of following the boy around, and pinning the boy down, and doing everything he could to gain the boy's attention, he had never seen him cry before. It startled him so much that he carried the younger boy up to his room and placed him gently on the bed. This of-course only made the Slytherin cry even more as he was scared that his virginity was about to be forcibly taken from him within his own home on his own bed by this brute of a guy who never tended to listen to how he felt. However, when Potter put him on his bed, he simply made Severus sit on his lap, as Potter sat back on his bed rest. Severus was trembling with fear over the fact that the guy he was leaning on might start at any moment roughly handling him, but nothing of the sort happened. Sure Potter was still technically sexually assaulting him, after all, Severus was being forced to sit down on Potter's pelvis, where his boy bits are, that would constitute sexual assault in the event that no consent was given, and in this case no consent was given AT ALL. But Potter didn't do anything more than try to soothe his beloved snake by patting him until he calmed down somewhat.

"Are you calm now?" Asked Potter.

"As calm as someone who's probably gonna get raped in their own bed can be." Severus replied in a terrified yet sarcastic tone.

"I'm not gonna rape you, I'm not that kind of guy." Potter defended.

"He said while breaking into my house, forcing me to sit on his boy bits, and sexually assaulting me in my own bed." Severus more sarcastically replied.

"I was never gonna rape you, I always ask for permission before I have sex with my partners." Potter responded.  
"Besides, if you don't remember, you clung onto me and said that you 'wanted to give me your virginity' anyway." Potter explained.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious right? I was only doing that so that you would fight with your two other friends and as such allow me the opportunity to escape from you guys. I mean honestly, do you think that I would EVER willingly cheat on my boyfriend?" Severus angrily stated.

"Severus, why can't you just accept my proposal? We're both fourteen now, going on fifteen, and pretty soon we'll be off to University and then into adulthood. What's so wrong about us going into a romantic relationship?" Potter asked.

"Well for starters, you and your friends abused my trust in you, by treating me terribly when we first started school." Severus explained.

"I'm sorry for that, I guess when I heard that fate itself wanted to send you to Slytherin house, I immediately saw you as the enemy, even though I already by that time had a crush on you." Potter explained.

"Potter, it's not just that. You've literally physically attacked me before, to the point that I've had to come up with these crazy plans just to escape you. I mean do you think I enjoyed inadvertently destroying the warm water supply for the whole Gryffindor House? My best friend Lily is in your house, so no matter how much I despise you and the other Marauders, I have to ensure that the Gryffindor House as a whole is well kept, for her sake." Said Severus.

"I gave you the choice to become mine, it's your own fault for not accepting my protection." Potter childishly said.

"Protection? You call THIS, what you're doing to me now, 'protection'? Because let's be honest, this is what you'll expect from me as payment for your protection, if not my virginity. What you don't understand Potter is that I may be poor and weak, but I know that I don't owe anyone anything. I don't want to feel indebted to you for not doing anything terrible to me, because that's just basic human decency. All that I want is you and your friends to stop bothering me at school and in my private life, because you're digging yourself a hole in where things will get ugly for you, legally anyway." Severus stated.

"Don't I deserve love? Don't YOU deserve love from somebody who absolutely adores you? Who finds you attractive, not only because of your looks, but most importantly because of your character and smarts? I love you very much, yes I was a bit of a git at the beginning, and yes I may get excited around you, but underneath all that, all I want is your love, and surely that's not too much to ask?" Potter asked.

"No asking someone to love you isn't too much to ask, however pressuring them by means of extortion is. Forcing somebody to love you is wrong. Love is patient and love is kind, love takes time and lots of work. Do you think that I and Evan fell in love just like that? I'm ashamed to say this, but at first I was only using Evan as a means to protect myself from you and your friends, but over time, as he supported me, and comforted me, and been there for me, I grew to love him." Severus reminisced.

"Then why don't you give me that chance now? Why don't you let me show you how much better I can be compared to him? How you deserve to be loved by a truly real man." Potter asked.

"Because real men don't do to others who are weaker than them, what you've done and are currently doing to me. I gave you my answer, and instead of respecting that you pushed and pushed and pushed, until you pushed me directly into the arms of another man, a better man. Someone who respects my decisions and understands my feelings. Someone who knows I don't owe them a kiss, or a hug, or my body, but instead understands that all those things are mere privileges that I can either decide to accept or reject giving, with such a status quo being reciprocal to both parties of-course, as outlined in my relationship agreement with him. But most importantly, he doesn't make me feel as helpless and useless as you do. He makes me feel strong and brave, and that's just something you've never been able to do. Maybe in an alternate universe where you're half the things Evan is, then yes I'd be with you, however you're just not that at all, and I despise you for it." Severus explained.

Severus shouldn't have added that last comment, as that was what sent the Gryffindor back into a rage that made his inhibitions go away. In response, he picked up Severus once again and slammed him down hard on his bed, seemingly relishing the panicked squirming that the smaller Slytherin was doing underneath him. 

"Well if you already despise me, then what's keeping me from taking your virginity right now? Afterall if you already hate me, the hate gained from forcing our child in your body shouldn't do much to raise it anyway." Potter asked in a cruel sadistic way.

At that statement Severus started to cry and tremble again, he really didn't want to have this giant behemoth hurt him, but right now that's what seemed to be what was going to happen. It's not like he wanted this to happen to him, in fact he was absolutely upset that such a thing was happening to him in his own home while there was nobody there to save him, and the worst part of it was, that he didn't have a plan, for even though he knew this boy was crazy, he never would have thought he was insane enough to stalk him to his own house, watch him to determine when he would be most vulnerable and then pounce. So all he could do was try and look away as his bitter crying renewed with vigour, the same crying that so far seemed to garner him at-least some sympathy from the crazy boy.

"Stop crying Sev, I want you to enjoy it, you're no longer gonna be a virgin, isn't that supposed to be exciting? Look, you're just confused and tired right now, but given time you'll see that us having sex will be the best experience of your life. You're going to become the most envied boy in the whole school as you'll be my future destined husband, and even though we can't naturally have children, we'll adopt so many children that it would reflect the amount of sex we'll have, wouldn't that be great?" Potter asked.

"Please Potter, please don't do this. Potter. Pot- James, I'm begging you, please don't rape me." Severus tearfully begged.

At that Potter blinked. It was the first time in literally years, that his future husband had called him by his first name. It would seem that this simple action, hearing his name coming from the luscious lips of the one he craved was what brought him back to reality. He suddenly saw the scene as it really was, here was Severus, a weak, scared, and crying boy beneath him. He noticed that he could feel Severus tremble beneath him, how fearful he was of him, how pathetic that boy must feel at that moment. Potter was torn, he desperately wanted to be with this boy, but his humanity inside of him knew that what he was doing was terribly wrong. A battle was raging, a battle inside of him, to see whether Potter would do the right thing, or terrible thing.


	14. Chapter 14

"What am I doing?" Potter asked himself.

Potter was now scrambling to get off of Severus. Severus the boy he loved with all his heart was crying and trembling because of him. So he did the most sensible thing he could think of at the time, get off of him, run down stairs, and get Severus a glass of water.

"James, please leave me alone." Severus snivelled as Potter came back with a glass of water.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone till you calm down, okay?" Potter said adamantly.

"You're the one who made me like this to begin with." Severus said with a bit of fury as he drank the water and tried to calm down.

"You're right, and I'm so sorry Severus. I guess I don't know what came over me. I've loved you for so long and so fiercely, that when you said that you hated me, my heart just couldn't take it and my body reacted by trying to force you to love me. I know there's no turning back from the actions that I've committed just now and in the past few years, however I do still have the hope that one day you can forgive me and that you'll willingly become mine." Potter said.

"You're doing it again. By saying things like 'becoming mine', you're basically objectifying me. I'm not an object to be owned. I'm a person, a human being, you can't just own human beings, because doing so would be a clear violation of international human rights. It would be slavery, and I am no one's slave. As for your hope of me forgiving you, that's not gonna come easily, you've done a lot of messed up stuff, just in the last 30 minutes, let alone the shenanigans you and your group have wrought upon me and my best friend over the years. All for what? A stupid, arbitrary, and most importantly RANDOM school housing rivalry? I mean you yourself said that that's how it started right? I just... I just want a chance to live normally, without you, your friends, others in the street, people at school, or even people in the future whom I'm bound to meet, looking at me as either a piece of meat, or an anti-social sociopath, or worst of all, a pathetic boy to feel sorry for. I want you to end your pursuit James. If you want any chance, any inkling of us ever having normal friendly relations, then you'll drop the whole trying to tap me act, and just treat me like any other not al human being who deserves respect." Severus said in a serious tone.

"I understand, I will stop engaging in this behaviour, and try discouraging the others who do it to you too. But Severus, I can't guarantee that I can ever stop loving you. That my inhibitions will be strong enough to stop myself from making the worst mistake of my young life. So please, I'm begging you, please take back what you said about hating me, my heart won't be able to take the thought of the one and only boy I love with all my heart hating me. So please Severus, please don't hate me." Potter whispered as he hugged Severus tight, shedding tears in Severus' shoulder.

"Alright Pot-James, I take it back. Look James, I never really hated you, I'm actually, believe it or not, a good judge of character, and I can clearly see that you have a good heart. You're just, obsessive, possessive, power hungry, rough, and unorthodox to name a few." Severus said while pulling out his tongue at the bigger boy.  
"But I find, that all of those are just symptoms of the one true issue at hand. You're incredibly lonely. You're surrounded by so much and yet, you feel alone and sad. You can never quite understand why, given your knowledge of how lucky you are in life, but yet you still feel the loneliness tear apart your heart. And when you saw me, how happy and satisfied I was with Lily, how I genuinely truly was satisfied, you thought that having me, would cure your loneliness. And you were right, being on that train, whenever I would give you my attention, I could see it, you were satisfied too, just like me. However when we finally got sorted, you felt the Universe itself was against you as I was sorted into a completely different house, your rival house of all places. So you became angry, and vowed revenge at the Universe, you said to yourself that you'll get my attention by whatever means necessary, and that's where your unorthodox childish methods come into being. And so, here we are four years later." Severus explained.

"Huh, you know, it's that same mind that I fell in love with all those years ago. Heck you even know how I felt then better than I did at the time, so surely you have to see where I'm coming from when I say that I won't be able to stop loving you, you're just this amazing person whom I love and cherish, although I have a rather stupid way of showing it." James said in a depressed way.

"Well look at that, you actually got me to agree with you wholeheartedly." Severus laughed as he dried his tears.  
"Listen James, school begins back up again in just over a week or so, and it would be nice if you would join me and Lily on the train. I also kind of feel bad for making you fight with your two friends, so I want you to bring those two with you so that we can finally settle this whole dumb mess." Severus said.

"But what if they try to attack you? I mean it would seem they're just as obsessed with you as I am." James asked.

"I've escaped from you guys how many times now? Besides, I have your word that you'll make sure that I'm safe, and as a last resort, I have a big strong boyfriend in the form of Evan, I'm sure I can manage." Severus smugly said.

"I... I don't really feel that comfortable around your boyfriend. I feel jealous whenever I see him with you. How he kisses you, holds you, and will eventually make love to you. The thought of it will obviously make my blood boil." Potter said with a hint of distaste.

"Look James, whether you like it or not, Evan is my boyfriend right now. We never really kiss that much in public, neither does he hold me in public either, the only time he ever shows me romantic affection is when we're alone, and as such I would like you to mind your own business in this matter. Please remember who it was who drove me to him to begin with, i.e. you. You're just gonna have to live with the consequences of your actions. However, I'll make you a promise, I will never have sex with anyone outside of marriage, so in the astronomically low possibility that I ever get married to you, I will be a virgin still then. I don't want to give you false hope, however I will never have sex until I marry, and if I either get a divorce or my spouse dies, I'll simply never remarry and effectively live as a life long widow. I know it's odd, but it's my body, therefore my choice." Severus said in a factual tone.

James being angered at the fact that his beloved no longer possessed his first kiss was mellowed by the reaffirmation of the Slytherin promising to remain a pure virgin until his wedding day. This obviously made him relieved, however it also kind of made him a bit horny too, as he had this hope that eventually he was to become the eventual husband of this beguilingly smart snake. The first step was done, he had made a vow to be as friendly as he possibly could to Severus. Luckily he had found sense just as he was about to make the potentially biggest mistake of his entire life. For although he wanted the body of the Slytherin boy, he also knew that taking it by force would forever cement his utter distain for him, even possibly push him into a terrible depression that not even he can salvage Severus from.

"Alright, look I'm sorry again for scaring you and potentially ruining your life. I know that I'm sick, and I hope that one day we can just forget any of what nearly just happened." James said.

"We're still young, and all that matters now is whether or not YOU come out of this with a lesson learned. I know you want me James, I'm not stupid, but the way you've been pursuing me is wrong, and quite frankly unreasonable. I mean if you'd just simply asked me out first AND treated me like a decent human being should, then I would probably be in your arms out of my own volition." Severus explained.

"I understand. I suppose I better go home now. We're still engaging in the necessary preparations for the upcoming school year. I hope this year promises a bright future for both of us." James said as he turned to leave.

"One last thing James." Severus said as James turned back around to face him.  
"How did you know where I live?" Severus asked.

"I suppose that's a story best saved for our next meeting in the train." James said looking down.

"Alright then. Goodnight James, and get home safely." Severus said as he escorted James to the door.

 

And with that, Severus was once again alone with his own thoughts in his currently empty house. He just couldn't believe it... He somehow, despite all hope seemingly being lost, escaped from the clutches of evil yet again. It's like... Fate itself was telling him that he need not worry, as though he may come face to face with danger, in the end he would always come out of it on top.

That night he had a very odd dream. He dreamt of different things that didn't seem to make sense. He dreamt that he was experiencing history all the way as far back as the days of the vikings. In every dream there was one central ingredient. James Potter, or at-least what appeared to be the face of James Potter, only in some of them his age was clearly either older or maybe even younger than what their current real life age is. 

In the first part of his dream, he saw and older looking James in what appeared to be a forest, or was it a jungle? Actually now that he's thinking about it, it was a jungle. He seemed to be wearing an army uniform and was aiming a rifle straight at his chest. When Severus asked him not to shoot him, James visibly was taken aback. 

"You're British?" James asked.

"Yes of-course I'm British, why do you ask?" Severus asked, concerned about this man's weapon.

"What are you doing so far away from home? You're clearly not part of the military and I nearly mistook you for Vietcong." James asked unamused.

"Vietcong? The Vietcong died out in the 80s if I remember correctly." Severus said.

"The 80s? Were you hit on the head or something? It's 1968, the 80s are a good 12 years away. You know you're lucky because right now these damned Vietcong are attacking every single major city here in South Vietnam, so when they decided to attack this building, it's a miracle you seem to be not as injured as your other building tenants. What are you even doing in a war zone like this you little cutie?" James asked as he winked.

Just as Severus was about to talk back to him, he saw James widen his eyes in surprise as a stray bullet apparently hit Severus in the chest, the fighting had returned and he was dying. At-least he knew he was even though he didn't feel any pain. Severus had realised somewhere that this must have been a dream of some sort. The last thing he remembered about that first part was James crying out and angrily shooting back at whoever shot at him.

The next part consisted of him again finding James looking down on him, only this time he seemed to be dressed as a doctor. 

"Whoa there, how are you feeling? I know you must be in a lot of pain, however you're safe now. If you can't remember anything, you were captured as a prisoner of war after yankee troops recaptured South Carolina from the Confederacy. Do you remember any of that?" James asked with concern written all over his face.

"Confederacy?" Severus asked confused.

"Yes, you were apparently wounded after a-" Was all James could say before a group of Union soldiers came in.

They all said that he was needed urgently at another part of the hospital, and when he left Severus alone, the soldiers made sure that James had truly left.

All that Severus could remember was, the group of soldiers locking the door, one of them approaching his bedside, putting his hand on his neck, and a bit of pressure on his neck as his dream slowly dissipated into darkness.

The next part consisted of once again seeing James on top of him, much like the first part, except this time, he looked like a colonial British soldier from about the time of the American Declaration of Independence.

"I'm not asking again boy, do you or don't you know where the rebels are hiding?" James asked in an angry tone with a musket aimed at his chest.

"What rebels?" Severus asked.

That earned him a backhanded slap as James who was the bigger of the two didn't believe him.

"Your so called rebel leader, General George Washington." James said impatiently.

"George Washington? I'm not even from here, I'm from Britain." Severus countered. 

"We're all from Britain. If you refuse to tell me where the rebels are at, then I will have no other choice but to force the information out of you. I afterall haven't relieved myself in many months now in loyal duty to his Imperial Majesty, King George the Third, however I might as-well relieve my stress and torture rebels all at the same time." James smirked as he started unbuttoning his trousers.

At that Severus felt himself try to fight back, and there was a bit of a struggle, to which during, he felt the musket of the soldier accidentally go off, while it was aimed at his chest. This led to him again beginning to lose focus in the dream and black out, but not before witnessing the sheer panic he saw in James' eyes.

This sort of pattern continued on as the dream progressed, Severus noticed he would see James in a different era of history, once a century or so, until he came to the era of the vikings. Which was where his dream ended. For in that dream everything seemed like the others, in where he died, however this particular one, he didn't die. Instead it was James who he presumed had died. James in this dream was just like him in the modern day. A twig of a young man, who was wearing a robe, like he was a monk. And running away from something... Yet whenever he noticed James look back at where he was running from, he saw that the thing he was running from was Severus himself. Severus looked down at his body and saw a big and strong sturdy man sized body, the type of body that James had in real life, a jock's body. James, he noticed, was clearly trying to run away from him as he stumbled from what he saw behind him, a burning monastery below, as they were both running up a hill. Unfortunately for James, Severus was a lot faster than him and had eventually caught up. Severus could feel himself becoming excited over the prospect of a clearly smaller virgin body struggling beneath him, potentially being violated by him-. Wait... Did he actually think about forcing himself on James? I mean he supposed that this was just his mind creating a means for which to get revenge on James for what he nearly did. But the thing was, in this particular part of the dream, he couldn't seem to have the ability to control himself properly. So all he could see, was his body, his hands working carelessly, and ripping James' clothing apart. James for his part was begging and when that didn't work, cursing at the barbarian Severus above him saying that he was to be cursed by him if he didn't stop. That for the rest of his soul's existence, there will be a curse. A curse that would make him feel the same pain and fear that he was feeling at that point if the barbarian dared do anything to him. Unfortunately, Severus couldn't control himself and made his own body bare. That was all Severus could remember before he woke up in a cold sweat.

"Ugh... That was a weird dream." Severus said to himself, before promptly returning back to sleep.

Just over a week later he was on the Hogwarts bound train, with a disgusted looking Lily, and angry looking Evan, a sorrowful looking James, a pathetic looking Lupin, and a clearly dirty minded looking Black, all in the same train compartment, all in an awkward silence... Oh boy, this was going to be fun.


End file.
